


Подарок

by Madwit



Series: Я и моя тень [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: AU, Another Dimension, Background Character Death, Blackwing childhood, Dirk has dark (ish) twin, Drama, Fairy, Gen, dragon eats the girl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwit/pseuds/Madwit
Summary: Свладу Чьелли деcять лет, и в его жизни еще больше проблем: рассеянность, непонятные способности, неприятные эксперименты, запертые двери. А может быть, настоящие проблемы - это поезда между мирами, драконы и договор с эльфийской Леди?Несчастное детство, деревянные игрушки, одноногая собаченька, смерти персонажей.





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Это вторая часть большого цикла о Дирке и его злом (не совсем) двойнике Свладе. Здесь рассказывается, как появился Свлад.
> 
> Время действия — с 1995 по 2001 годы. Свлад Чьелли — настоящее имя Дирка Джентли. По упоминаниям в книгах и комиксе, его мать англичанка, а отец — румын, пожелавший остаться неизвестным (возможно, вампир).
> 
> Небольшие кроссоверы со «Стар против Сил Зла», «Добро пожаловать в Найт Вейл» и несколькими другими канонами. Собери их все и получи наше фирменное сияющее ничего!

Никакая это была не школа. Совсем не похоже. Свлад вообще не понимал, на что похоже «Черное Крыло»; разве что на тюрьму, какой он ее себе представлял: все время сидишь взаперти, и еда невкусная.

Мама сказала, что он быстро привыкнет, но прошло уже несколько месяцев, а он все равно ужасно скучал. По ней, по дому, по запаху хны и оранжевым пятнам, по своей комнате с дощатым полом и деревьями за окном.

Здесь окон не было — одни только серые стены и вечно запертая дверь. В ней, правда, маленькое окошко как раз имелось, но Свлад мог до него достать, только если забирался на стул, да и вид из него открывался на всё те же серые стены. Возле двери всегда стоял человек в форме — они менялись каждые несколько часов, и никто из них никогда со Свладом не разговаривал.

Наверное, им было нельзя, - как часовым в Тауэре, передачу про которых Свлад видел по телевизору еще дома. Здесь и телевизора тоже не было. Оставалось только читать — к счастью, новые книги ему давали часто, и хотя большей частью это были учебники, они все же лучше, чем ничего.

Учебы на самом деле тоже было не очень-то много. Теперь Свлад не ходил на уроки каждый день — ух, дома о таком он мог только мечтать, но теперь казалось, что его старая, обычная школа была очень даже неплохим местом. Там, по крайней мере, были другие дети, и разные учителя, прогулки, перемены, спектакли и прочие интересные вещи. Здесь был один единственный учитель — мистер Одли; он сам приходил к Свладу два раза в неделю, объяснял уроки и давал задания на несколько дней. Со скуки Свлад выполнял все очень быстро и потом снова не знал, чем себя занять.

Хотя, конечно, сейчас стало получше, чем в первую неделю, которая тянулась, казалось, целую вечность. Тогда у него не было вообще никаких уроков. Полковник Риггинс только привез его, и сразу куда-то уехал, так что очень долго Свлад не видел никого, кроме человека в форме, приносившего еду. Он знал, что прошел день, только потому что свет автоматически включался и выключался. Ему дали несколько старых комиксов, альбом и цветные карандаши; Свлад постоянно брался за них и тут же откладывал. Ему тогда ничего не хотелось — только домой.

В ту неделю он по большей части спал. Сейчас такого ему не позволили бы, доктора строго следили за его режимом. Но в первые дни никто им не интересовался, и Свлад чувствовал себя забытым и брошенным. Ему даже начало казаться, что эта «школа» для того и нужна — просто убрать с глаз долой неправильных детей, которые только мешают родителям и создают всяческие проблемы. Он лежал на железной кровати, свернувшись в комок, и то жалел себя, то проваливался в странные, тягучие сны. После них голова была тяжелой, все болело, и он почти ничего не помнил из того, что снилось.

Но там была дорожка из желтого кирпича, и леди. Она все время была где-то там.

Когда Риггинс наконец вернулся, Свлад даже обрадовался, хотя думал, что будет вечно ненавидеть его за то, что здесь оказался.

— Ну как, осваиваешься? — бодро спросил полковник, присев на край кровати — тогда в комнате еще не было другой мебели.

— Здесь не с чем осваиваться, — сказал Свлад. — Тут же ничего нет. Вы говорили, что у вас школа, а это никакая не школа.

— Это потому что мы только начали, — полковник улыбнулся в свои моржовые усы. — Понимаешь, ты немного неожиданно появился, и тут еще ничего не было готово…

— Тогда надо было привезти меня, когда все будет готово, — с упреком ответил Свлад.

Риггинс на это ничего не ответил, а только поинтересовался:

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь? Книжки, игрушки? Мебель скоро привезут, ты уж извини, что пока так…

— Книжки было бы здорово, — горячо кивнул Свлад. — И можно… Можно мне на улицу?!

Полковник нахмурился.

— На улицу?

— Ну, просто погулять? Очень скучно все время сидеть в одной комнате. Я даже не видел эту вашу Америку, — пожаловался Свлад. — Мы прилетели ночью, и было темно, а теперь я все время сижу тут…

— Смотреть-то тут особо не на что, — хмыкнул Риггинс. — Понимаешь, это военная база, тут нельзя гулять. Да и кто будет за тобой присматривать?

— Не надо присматривать! — заверил его Свлад. — Я не стану далеко ходить, только во дворе…

Риггинс покачал головой.

— Здесь нет двора. Нет, Свлад, мне жаль, но не думаю…

Свлад упал духом. Ему теперь что, придется всю жизнь сидеть в этой комнате? Даже за разбитые окна так сильно не наказывают.

— А можно мне тогда хотя бы комнату с окном? — спросил он. — Чтобы было видно небо, и деревья, и… Ну или хоть что-нибудь, — добавил он на случай, если в Америке не растут деревья и что-то случилось с небом.

Это, кажется, озадачило Риггинса еще сильнее.

— Хм… Мы подумаем, — сказал он наконец.

С тех прошло несколько месяцев, но комнату с окном Свладу так и не дали. Хотя новую мебель действительно привезли — однажды, когда очередной охранник привел его из спортзала. Вот физкультура тут была точно как в старой школе, даже еще хуже, — разве что нет смеющихся над твоей неуклюжестью одноклассников. Теперь у Свлада была нормальная деревянная кровать (вообще-то ему нравилась та железная — она хоть и проваливалась, зато на пружинах было здорово качаться), полки, а еще специальные, детского размера стол и стулья — прямо как в подготовительной школе. Бетонный пол застелили ковровым покрытием. А стены оклеили голубыми обоями с нарисованными облаками. Свлад так и застыл, уставившись на эти облака, и даже не заметил, как охранник запер дверь и ушел.

Голубые обои, почти как небо в ясный день. Что ж, он ведь просил окно.

На одной из полок сидел одинокий плюшевый медведь. Свлад назвал медведя Аристотелем, но подружиться с ним так и не сумел: мишка попался неразговорчивый.

*** *** ***

На самом деле, некоторое время всё было не так уж плохо — ну, не считая одиночества, отсутствия прогулок и невкусной еды. Это все было вполне терпимо, - как стало ясно, когда приехали доктора. Тогда у Свлада сразу стало гораздо меньше времени на скуку и гораздо больше проблем.

Их было много, все носили одинаковые белые халаты, и Свлад никак не мог запомнить, кого как зовут. Они работали в неуютных белых кабинетах, которые выглядели даже страшнее, чем стоматологические. И они хотели знать всё. Особенно то, чего Свлад не мог объяснить.

В первый же день он понял, что ничего хорошего ждать не приходится: когда его усадили на клеенчатую кушетку, ласково заверили, что больно не будет, и взяли кровь иголкой прямо из вены.

Больно было. И синяк потом долго не сходил. Так Свлад узнал, что доктора лгут, и что их улыбки — как у леди из сна: ничего не значат.

У него потом еще несколько раз брали кровь, и он мрачно думал, что доктора, наверное, не успокоятся, пока он весь не покроется синяками от их иголок. Зачем вообще кому-то нужно столько крови? Может, они тайком кормят вампира? Свлад спросил об этом у полковника Риггинса, и тот как-то странно поперхнулся, а потом засмеялся — как всегда смеются взрослые, если хотят сделать вид, что все в порядке.

Еще Свлада засовывали в какую-то гудящую белую трубу — это, по крайней мере, было не больно, только холодно, и пришлось надеть неудобный шлем, в котором совершенно невозможно было двигать головой. К тому времени Свлад уже начал бояться называть что-то плохим, потому что немедленно происходило что-нибудь еще хуже. Ему совсем не нравились обследования у врачей, но они оказались мелочью по сравнению с тем, когда к голове лепили какие-то датчики, и начинали задавать миллиарды вопросов. И каждый раз все казались слегка разочарованными, будто Свлад делал что-то не то.

А потом начались «эксперименты».

Ими занималась сначала доктор Олсен. Она давала Свладу карточки с разными символами, и он должен был рассказывать, что видит на них. Простые описания картинок доктора не устраивали — она требовала сказать, что он чувствует, а Свлад не понимал, чего от него хотят. Что можно чувствовать при виде картинки с перекрещивающимися палочками и треугольниками? Одна из них была ужасно похожа на рухнувший дом, но и это наблюдение доктору не понравилось.

Потом доктор Олсен куда-то делась, и вместо нее со Свладом занимался доктор Генри. Свлад сразу предположил, что этот окажется еще хуже — и не ошибся. Доктор Генри был очень настойчив, и почти каждый раз доводил его до слез требованиями описать предметы в закрытых ящиках, угадать, в какой коробке шарик, и прочими штуками. У Свлада никогда ничего не получалось.

Кроме одного единственного раза, с монетой. Сколько бы разных монет доктор Генри не подбрасывал при нем, они всегда падали орлом вверх — и, конечно, Свлад должен был объяснить, как это выходит! Но ему-то откуда было знать, что не так с их дурацкими монетами?

Загадка монет на некоторое время поглотила все внимание доктора Генри, и полковник Риггинс казался очень довольным. Свлад тоже радовался — пока не понял, что это только окончательно убедило их всех, будто у него есть какие-то там суперспособности.

Если и были, то явно сломанные. Вот если бы он умел, например, проходить сквозь стены…

Именно об этом Свлад мечтал, когда полковник Риггинс принес ему кипу газет.

Свлад всегда ждал его визитов одновременно с нетерпением и страхом. С нетерпением — потому что полковник казался единственным по-настоящему дружелюбным взрослым в этом месте, разрешал не называть его «сэр», и всегда спрашивал, как Свладу живется и не нужно ли ему чего-нибудь. Хотя пока он ни одного своего обещания не выполнил. Обои вместо окна не считаются. Но все же с голубыми стенами лучше, чем с голыми серыми, да и взрослые всегда так — они редко сразу дают то, что просишь, приходится ждать до дня рождения или Рождества.

Боялся же Свлад потому, что Риггинс непременно хотел знать, как успехи с «экспериментами» — и если таковых не наблюдалось (чаще всего), он недовольно хмурился, намекал, что Свлад не старается, и на следующий день после этого доктор Генри придумывал какую-нибудь новую гадость.

Поэтому, увидев газеты, Свлад сразу насторожился. Риггинс порой приносил комиксы и книги — не те, что давал учитель мистер Одли, а интересные, про разные приключения. Но газеты — совсем другое дело, их просто так, ради веселья, не читают; и вообще, Свлад им не доверял, после того как в газете написали про него, пропавших котов и мисс Крэнделл. Из-за той статьи его и забрали в «Черное Крыло».

— У меня есть для тебя особое задание, — заговорщически сказал Риггинс, примащиваясь на слишком маленький и низкий для него стул. — Я хочу, чтобы внимательно прочитал эти газеты…

— Все? — ужаснулся Свлад.

Дома он одну-единственную, которую выписывала мама, и ту не мог читать, такая она была скучная. Ну, кроме воскресных выпусков, в которых печатали комиксы.

— Все до единой, — кивнул полковник. — Каждую заметку. Прочитай их, и отметь те, которые тебе покажутся интересными или важными, хорошо?

— Зачем? Это эксперимент такой?

— Вроде того, — Риггинс слегка улыбнулся в усы. — Но ты не выбирай ничего специально, только то, что… Хм… Почувствуешь.

Опять «почувствовать» — как будто он экстрасенс какой! Это не так работало.

Но газеты все же лучше, чем карточки с пятнами и палками, так что Свлад послушно кивнул. Может, если он сделает все как надо, полковник будет доволен, и тогда он попробует снова спросить про комнату с окном.

*** *** ***

— Это? — недоверчиво поднял брови полковник.

У Свлада засосало под ложечкой — кажется, все опять вышло неправильно; но все же он кивнул.

— Хм. Автокатастрофа в Гудинге, сбежавшая собака, круги на полях в Коннектикуте… Господи.

— А круги правда делают инопланетяне? — не сдержал любопытства Свлад.

— А ты как думаешь?

Свлад помотал головой.

— По-моему, если бы это были инопланетяне, они бы рисовали квадраты. Или фигурки, как на плато Наска, — он как раз недавно об этом прочел. — Я думаю, это мыши.

— ...Мыши?

— Да, так они оставляют послания!

Полковник вздохнул и перевернул очередную газету.

— «Непоседа Герти»?

— Вы сказали, отмечать интересное, — пробормотал Свлад, глядя в пол. — Комиксы интересные. Там Герти попадает в другой мир, и…

— Свлад, это не… — полковник увидел следующую отмеченную страницу и замер.

Свлад вытянул шею, пытаясь понять, что там такое. Это оказалась одна из интересных статей, про ограбление банка — почти как в фильме. Но полковник глядел не на фотографию грабителей, а на заголовок ниже. «Девочка чудом выжила при крушении самолета».

Свлад читал ту заметку, но она на самом деле была про какой-то маленький частный самолет, упавший в лесу, а девочка даже не летела на нем — просто случайно оказалась рядом. Скучно. Вот если бы это был огромный авиалайнер, потерпевший крушение среди океана, а девочка бы потом оказалась на необитаемом острове…

Перечитав всю эту кучу газет, Свлад начал подозревать, что журналисты многое перевирают, просто чтобы заголовок смотрелся эффектнее.

Риггинс свернул страницу с заметкой и спрятал в карман кителя.

— Ну ладно, — сказал он, вставая со стула и одергивая брюки. — Ты молодец.

— Я могу еще поискать чего-нибудь, — оживившись, предложил Свлад. Это все-таки был хороший эксперимент, побольше бы таких.

— Может, мы так и поступим, — улыбнулся полковник. — Но сначала мне нужно кое-что проверить.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Свлад понял, что забыл спросить про окно.

*** *** ***

В коридоре было какое-то оживление. Свет уже погасили, и Свладу полагалось спать, но его привлекли голоса и шум. Он подтащил к двери стул, и осторожно выглянул в окошко, стараясь держаться сбоку — чтобы не заметили снаружи.

Люди в камуфляжной форме таскали по коридору мебель — почти такую же, как у Свлада, только посветлее. Один из стульев был розовым. Это в соседнюю комнату, понял Свлад, и у него замерло сердце — неужели здесь появятся другие дети? Это все-таки будет настоящая школа? И они смогут болтать и играть… Дома, правда, он так ни с кем и не подружился, но это все потому, что он был слишком странный для своих одноклассников. А здесь… Другие дети здесь должны быть похожи на него.

Охранники ходили совсем рядом с его дверью, и Свладу пришлось слезть со стула. Он забрался обратно в кровать, чуть не дрожа от радостного предвкушения — наконец-то и здесь появится что-то хорошее!

Уже засыпая, Свлад вдруг вспомнил, что однажды у него уже был друг. Странно, но в памяти не осталось ни имени, ни лица — как будто кто-то стер их большим вселенским ластиком. Может, и не было никого на самом деле; может, это просто что-то из снов, в которых он жил совсем в другом месте. В них не было ни Риггинса, ни докторов, и он мог ходить, куда захочет, и делать, что хочет…

Тех, в которых он что-то отдал светловолосой леди в платье из одуванчикового пуха.

*** *** ***

_Другое Место_

Протяжный гудок паровоза донесся издалека, разбудив Свлада. Он быстро свернул одеяло, прицепил скатку к рюкзаку и выбрался из укрытия под горой ржавых листов железа. Он уже давно караулил поезд, кончалась взятая с собой еда — так что не хватало еще проспать.

Над платформой станции, как всегда, клубился туман. Пока здесь никого не было, но Свлад знал, что сигнал разбудил не только его, и скоро сбегутся падальщики. К счастью, по большей части из людей, а с людьми у Свлада отношения были простые — они обходили друг друга стороной. Народ редко появлялся на станции — то ли слишком много железа, то ли им просто было не интересно.

Свлад поставил рюкзак на землю и свесился с края платформы, чтобы потрогать блестящие рельсы. Гудки могли доноситься часами — то ближе, то дальше, самым верным знаком была вибрация и отзвуки стука колес. Ага — уже близко…

В этот-то момент она и появилась — выскочила из ниоткуда, слишком быстрая и определенно ужасно наглая. Схватила рюкзак и вознамерилась дать с ним деру. Свлад чертыхнулся — надо же было так зазеваться! — и торопливо размотал нитку на запястье. Прицепленный к рюкзаку крючок дернул вещь назад; девчонка споткнулась, но успела прыгнуть за белую ограничительную линию. Рельсы были проложены в другом измерении, куда нитка не дотягивалась. Хитро, оценил Свлад. Но слишком опасно.

Поезд вынырнул из тумана у края платформы. Свлад откатился подальше, чтобы его не зацепило, но девчонка почему-то продолжала бежать вдоль линии. Нитка угрожающе натянулась.

Воришке ее жизнь, может, и не была дорога, но вот Свлад свои вещи очень ценил.

— Эй! — заорал он ей вдогонку. — Отойди от края!

Она обернулась только затем, чтобы показать ему средний палец. Ну да — знает, что за линию он не побежит. Наверное, думает, что времени отскочить на безопасное расстояние еще полно, но Свлад уже видел таких неопытных бегунов. Никто не мог точно рассчитать, когда поезд доходил до того места, где кончались рельсы.

Никто, кроме Свлада.

Он быстро перекатился обратно; переход резанул холодом, и уже можно было ощутить, как пространство стягивается в воронку на хвосте поезда. Фонари локомотива слепили, скрип тормозящих колес — оглушал. Воришка, похоже, сообразила во что вляпалась, и попыталась метнуться за линию, но было уже поздно — там, где она бежала, притяжение воронки было слишком сильным.

Девчонка завизжала. Свлад изо всех сил дернул нитку — только бы выдержала!

Колеса поезда сошли с рельс. Свлад прыгнул назад.

Паровоз издал последний гудок и и остановился; девчонка шлепнулась прямо на Свлада. Он поспешно вывернулся и схватил свой рюкзак — все вроде цело, даже одеяло не отцепилось. Можно — нужно! — убираться отсюда. Тот самый момент он уже пропустил, теперь еще неизвестно сколько ждать…

— Эй, — окликнула девчонка, все еще сидевшая на платформе. Её заметно трясло. — Спасибо.

— За что? — подозрительно спросил Свлад.

— Ты меня вытащил.

— Не тебя, а рюкзак.

Ей еще повезло, что Свлад не держал в нем гремлина. Они отлично защищали от воров, но имели дурную привычку жевать вещи.

Он знал эту девчонку — не лично, конечно, но видел пару раз издали. Она ошивалась с группой ребят постарше, которые считали себя очень крутыми, пока имели дело со всякой мелочью из Народа, и сбегали, поджав хвосты (у кого они были, конечно), едва завидев рыцаря или даму. Одевались во всякие лохмотья — если бы Свлад в таком явился ко Двору, его бы превратили в вешалку, и надолго. На девчонке, например, было рваное и грязное белое платье, джинсы с заплаткой на колене, свитер словно из рыболовной сети, и огромная кепка. На шее болталась связка оберегов — людям, которых не защищала власть Леди, без них и шагу было не ступить.

Девчонка прищурилась — похоже, она быстро приходила в себя.

— То есть, если бы не рюкзак — ты бы меня не стал спасать?

— А зачем?

— Ха! Она поднялась на ноги, отряхнулась и вперила в Свлада пристальный взгляд.

— Я Рози, кстати. Он немного поколебался, но все же ответил:

— Свлад.

— Это что, настоящее имя?

— Кто тебе тут скажет настоящее? — хмыкнул Свлад.

— Ха, верно… Но что-то не могу представить никого, кто добровольно назвался бы Свладом.

— Почему это?

— Ну просто… Странное имя.

— Сама ты странная, — пробурчал он.

— Так что, настоящее?

— Нет.

— Врешь!

— Не полное, — сдался Свлад. — И ты все равно не можешь его использовать, оно принадлежит Леди.

Рози снова прищурилась.

— Ага, Дубина мне говорил. А еще он говорил, что ты её шпион и предатель, потому что все люди должны держаться вместе и быть против них, а ты продался Народу…

— Против кого это «них»? — не понял Свлад. — И зачем мне держаться вместе с вашей бандой? Я сам по себе.

— Вот за это Дубина тебя и не любит, — радостно сообщила Рози.

— Дурак этот твой Дубина.

— Ну а ты думал, почему мы его так зовем. И кстати, он не мой. Так что сам ты дурак.

— Сама дура.

Рози засмеялась.

— А ты вовсе не такой отмороженный, как все говорят! И что, ты правда шпионишь для Народа?

— Зачем?

— Ну как… Чтобы они могли забирать нас в рабство, и всё такое!

Судя по тону, Рози сама не слишком-то в это всё верила, но желание подразнить нового знакомого было сильнее.

— Леди не нужны шпионы, она и так узнает, что захочет, — проворчал Свлад.

— И ты правда ей продался? — настойчиво допытывалась Рози.

— Я не продался! — запротестовал Свлад, сам не понимая, зачем оправдывается. — Я… Не знал. Она сказала, что самому мне здесь не выжить, ну и — так оно и есть… Я же не понимал, что значит имя.

Как и все новички.

— И вообще, Народ не так уж плох.

— А Дубина говорит…

Свлад закатил глаза.

— ...Что вы им там прислуживаете за обедом, и стираете их носки, и ещё что они вас… Щупают.

— Эээ, — поперхнулся Свлад, — у Народа нет носков. Во всяком случае, таких, которые надо стирать.

— То есть остальное — правда?!

— Нет! В каком смысле — щупают?

— Ну… — Рози вдруг смутилась. — Ты еще маленький, чтобы знать такие вещи.

Это было какое-то совсем уж странное утверждение, особенно учитывая, что Рози сама выглядела не сильно старше Свлада.

— И зачем вы тогда им нужны?

Интересно, у нее когда-нибудь закончатся вопросы?

— Они не говорят, — не то чтобы Свлад не знал ответа, но это уж точно Рози не касалось. Если бы что-то в ней интересовало Леди, она бы не бегала тут со своей бандой. А раз не интересовало — то и нечего ей знать.

Ему давно следовало развернуться и уйти, но — странно — разговаривать было… Интересно. Он даже не помнил, когда просто с кем-то болтал. Разве что с Королевой Мэб — но старуха говорила и с камнями, когда никого не было рядом, и отвечать ей совсем не требовалось. Беседы с Леди состояли из уроков или предупреждений, а разговоры с другими рыцарями и дамами, если они снисходили до Свлада… Ну, дружескими их точно нельзя было назвать.

Он даже не понимал, как ему этого недоставало.

— Эй… Дети, — окликнул их кто-то.

Свлад и Рози оба стремительно обернулись, готовые в случае чего немедленно бежать прочь. К ним приближался какой-то парень; судя по одежде и дурацкому выражению лица, он только что сошел с поезда.

— Где это мы?

— На Свалке, — любезно подсказала Рози.

— ...Чего?

— Как вас зовут? — коварно спросил Свлад. С паршивой овцы хоть шерсти клок, как говорит Мэб (хотя Свлад понятия не имел, что такое овца).

— Дж…

— Молчи! — оборвала парня Рози, и зло повернулась к Свладу. — Ты чего?!

— А что? — поинтересовался он. — Хочешь отвести его к своему Дубине?

— Да уж это получше, чем к твоей Леди.

— Ну да, ну да… — хмыкнул Свлад.

— Вы о чем вообще? — вклинился парень.

— Послушайте, мистер как-вас-там…

— Джо…

— Нет! — рявкнула Рози, так что бедолага аж подскочил.

— Не говорите свое имя!

— П-почему?

Ладно, если Рози так хочется возиться с этим неудачником — это ее проблемы, а Свладу давно пора убраться отсюда. Парень долго не протянет, это сразу ясно — ну и толку с него?

Почему-то Свлад остался и продолжил наблюдать, как Рози, едва сдерживая смех, втолковывает новичку, что Свалка — это не «мусороперерабатывающий завод», а их мир. И его мир теперь тоже.

*** *** ***

_Черное Крыло_

Свлад проснулся, подскочив на постели. Плюшевые медведи посыпались на пол. У Свлада их набралось уже больше десятка, потому что полковник Риггинс считал, будто ему очень нравятся плюшевые игрушки и притаскивал их каждый раз, когда хотел Свлада за что-то поощрить. Самому Свладу больше нравились книги, но делать нечего — в «Черном Крыле» ты берешь, что дают, и благодаришь за это. И не плачешь, если что-то отбирают, потому что слезы все равно не помогут.

В комнате было темно — Свлад не знал, сколько еще осталось до утра, когда включают свет. Марзанна, наверное, крепко спала, но он все-таки подошел к стене и постучал.

Внизу, у самого пола, была плохо заделанная маленькая решетка. Свлад не знал, для чего она и почему ее оставили, всего лишь заколотив листом фанеры и заклеив обоями, но был ужасно рад, что она есть. Сначала он принял ее за мышиную норку и боялся, что кто-то может оттуда вылезти, но потом оказалось, что это окошко в соседнюю комнату. Туда, где поселилась Марзанна.

Свлад не знал, как её зовут по-настоящему. Она предпочитала имя, которое ей, как и остальным, дали здесь — имя «объекта». Свладу казалось, что оно ей подходит, хотя и не знал, что оно означает. Значение собственного кодового имени он знал — прочитал в книге о древней Греции, и оно ему совсем не понравилось. Свлад даже на всякий случай пообещал себе никогда не связываться ни с какими крыльями, особенно восковыми.

Ирония заключалась в том, что он уже был связан с крылом.

Кодовые имена, как и другие дети, появились не так давно, и Свлад все еще никого из них не видел. Он и Марзанну-то знал только потому, что они могли разговаривать через случайно оставленную дыру в стене. Он все еще надеялся, что однажды им позволят заниматься и проводить свободные часы вместе, но похоже, особенно рассчитывать на это не стоило. Полковник Риггинс казался заинтересованным, когда Свлад расспрашивал его о других — как ты об этом узнал? У тебя было предчувствие? Ты что-то видел? Можешь их описать?

Свлад не собирался рассказывать ему про лист фанеры под обоями.

После шестого стука из-за стены ворчливо донеслось:

— Ну чего? Опять кошмар приснился?

— Вроде того…

— Вроде или кошмар? Нашел, из-за чего хныкать. Что ты как маленький?

— Я и есть маленький, — резонно заметил Свлад.

Может быть, Марзанна была старше — она не знала, сколько ей лет. И её это не волновало. Марзанну вообще много чего не волновало.

Свлад ей даже завидовал — она всегда казалась спокойной и уверенной, как будто ничего на свете не могло её задеть или расстроить. Она просто плыла по течению, ожидая чего-то, словно взведенная пружина; а пока этот момент не наступил, ей было плевать, где и с кем она — особенно если при этом кормили.

— Ну и что там тебе приснилось? Снова Тор? Или профессор с лошадью?

— Нет. И они не кошмары, — ответил Свлад, устроившись на полу возле решетки. — Те сны мне нравятся. Нет, это другой… Про То Место.

— Того Места даже не существует, — сказала Марзанна.

— А может, существует!

— И где же?

— Понятия не имею, — признался Свлад.

За стеной фыркнули.

— Ты как эти взрослые в халатах, когда они все болтают и болтают о каких-то невидимых штуках, аж врезать охота…

— Ты и мне хочешь врезать? — грустно спросил Свлад.

— Не, — он не знал, как она выглядит, но представлял себе растрепанные волосы и кривую ухмылку.

— Ты нормальный. Такой, как я.

— Мы не нормальные.

— Это они так говорят. Что там было, в Другом Месте?

— Поезд, — припомнил Свлад. — Из другого мира.

— Туда можно доехать на поезде?

— Наверное…

Но если так, почему он — другой он, Свлад-из-сна, почему он не сядет на поезд и не уедет? Не то чтобы в Том Месте было хуже, чем в «Черном Крыле», но все равно это не дом.

— И ты опять был дефективом?

— Детективом! Нет, я детектив только в других снах.

В тех снах он расследовал разные тайны. Они нравились ему гораздо больше. Свлад хотел бы на самом деле стать детективом, но, похоже, ему придется быть шпионом или секретным агентом, как хочет полковник Риггинс. Сначала это звучало здорово, но… В жизни все не так, как в комиксах.

— Глупости это, — Марзанна зевнула. — Зачем тебе быть детективом? Что в этом хорошего?

— Того, что можно помогать людям!

— Людям не нужна твоя помощь, — хмыкнула она.

— Ну не знаю, — надулся Свлад. — Вот ты сама разве не хочешь, чтобы нам кто-нибудь помог? Пришел и вытащил нас отсюда?

— Мы выйдем отсюда, когда придет время, — уверенно сказала Марзанна. — Тогда двери сами откроются. Вот увидишь, так всегда бывает. Давай спать, а?

Марзанне проще, думал Свлад, забираясь назад в постель. Её мир гораздо четче и понятнее, и она никогда ни в чем не сомневается. Ему самому казалось, что двери никогда не откроются.

*** *** ***

_Другое Место_

Свлад и Рози сидели на насыпи, наблюдая за огнями на столбах вдоль железной дороги. Они мигали то желтым, то красным, то зеленым — без какой-либо последовательности, но со своим, особым смыслом.

— Поезд выехал, — сказал Свлад, когда два желтых огонька сменились тремя красными и одним зеленым.

— С чего ты взял?

— Просто знаю.

— У тебя все «просто», — проворчала Рози. — Все еще надеешься понять, как работает поезд и уехать отсюда?

— А ты — не хочешь?

— Хочу конечно, — вздохнула она. — Только куда?

— Домой.

— Да, но… Где он? И какой?

Это был сложный вопрос. Свлад помнил только смутные образы — деревянный пол, резкий, но приятный запах какой-то травы. Женщину с коричневыми узорами на руках. Дом. Свлад знал только, что там, а не здесь, ему и положено находиться, и это чувство было очень сильным.

Дом, решил он для себя, это место, где он сам будет хозяином, как Народ в своих землях. Место, где все будет, как он захочет, и не придется никого слушаться.

— Не думаю, что мы можем вернуться, — сказала Рози, рассеянно болтая ногами. — Никто никогда не возвращался.

— Всё когда-то бывает впервые.

— Ха! Знаешь, мы могли бы попробовать уйти в Город. Говорят, там людям самое место.

Если Рози считала, что Свлад помешался на поезде, то Свлад считал, что Рози помешалась на Городе. Никто точно не знал, как до него добраться, но Рози достала где-то радиоприемник, который работал, только если прикрутить к нему картофелину, и порой ей удавалось поймать обрывки передач.

— Там есть настоящие дома и магазины. И школа. И… И все такое.

— Мне все равно туда нельзя, — хмуро ответил Свлад. — Леди запретила.

— Почему?

Свлад пожал плечами.

— Ты так и не скажешь мне, что ей от тебя нужно? Народ не держит людей возле себя… Ну, не так долго. Никого, кроме тебя, Маленький Принц.

— Я же просил не называть меня так!

— Почему? — она засмеялась, явно дразнясь. — Она королева нашей Свалки, а ты ее любимчик. Живешь как принц, Народ тебя кормит, одевает…

— Завидуй молча, — с достоинством парировал Свлад.

— Ха!

Рози легко вскочила на ноги и дернула его за руку.

— Пойдем! Хочу попробовать утянуть пару деталек с шахматных полей, пока не стемнело.

— Жить надоело? — поразился Свлад. — Тебя кони и слоны затопчут!

— Ну, мне надо чем-то задобрить Мэб…

— Зачем?

Рози вдруг занервничала.

— Да так. Всегда полезно поддерживать хорошие отношения с сумасшедшими колдуньями, правда? Не на всех висит защита Леди, знаешь ли.

— Ты же с ней не ссорилась? — прищурился Свлад.

Рози опустила глаза.

— Ну… Может быть, я случайно показала ей язык, когда думала, что она не видит… И может быть, случайно оказалось, что ее третий глаз как раз был на затылке..

— Ну ты даешь, — он покачал головой. — И что она сделала?

Рози побледнела и нервно оглянулась.

— Что она сделала?

— Ты только не смейся…

— Я никогда не смеюсь, — буркнул Свлад. — Что она сделала?

— Она… Натравила Одноногую Собаченьку.

— Рози, — строго сказал Свлад. — Собаченька — это не смешно.

— Сама знаю!

— А ты в курсе, что она сожрала Рыжего во сне?

— Это была Собаченька?! Я думала, кроликобороды!

— Сколько у тебя осталось луны?

Рози сдвинула брови, подсчитывая.

— Хм… Тогда была четвертинка первой, а сейчас половина второй…

— Нормально, — успокоился Свлад. — До полнолуния еще целая одна с половиной, успеешь.

Она покачала головой.

— Не хочу дразнить Духа Дедлайна. Лучше сейчас схожу. Как по-твоему, возьмет Мэб детали?

Если Мэб сильно обиделась — могла и не взять, но Свлад решил промолчать. Не стоит паниковать заранее, это еще никому не помогало.

*** *** ***

_Черное Крыло_

— Ничего страшного тут нет, — сказал полковник Риггинс. — Мы просто хотим понять, что конкретно ты можешь.

Свладу было бы гораздо спокойнее, если бы он видел, что творится вокруг, но глаза закрывала плотная повязка.

— Тебе включат различные образы, — объяснил полковник. — Ты должен будешь найти между ними связь.

— Но как я это сделаю, если ничего не вижу? — запаниковал Свлад.

— Доктор Генри считает, что это как-то связано с квантовой физикой… Кхм… Ну, проще говоря, ты можешь видеть связи, которые мы не видим. Тебе нужно только научиться их распознавать.

— С завязанными глазами я не увижу никаких связей, — намекнул Свлад, но полковник опять его проигнорировал.

— Сосредоточься, пожалуйста, Свлад. Это важно.

Его оставили одного — Свлад слышал, как закрылась дверь, — и он остался стоять, неуверенно пошатываясь. Заскрипел динамик.

— Свлад, ты меня слышишь?

— Да.

Полковник говорил с ним по громкой связи — значит, это одна из комнат-за-стеклом. Самая гадость.

— Можешь снять повязку.

Обрадовавшись, он так и сделал, но это не помогло.

— Я ничего не вижу! — испуганно крикнул Свлад.

— Свет выключен.

В динамике что-то зашуршало. Свлад инстинктивно повернулся на звук.

— На счет три включатся экраны. Сосредоточься.

— П-подождите…

— Один. Два.

— Я еще не готов, — пискнул Свлад.

— Три.

Со всех сторон вспыхнули слишком яркие, режущие глаза прямоугольники света. Все они слились в одно сплошное мельтещащее пятно, и Свлад зажмурился. Даже так он продолжал чувствовать вспышки, под закрытыми веками расплывались радужные круги. У Свлада закружилась голова.

— Ищи связи, — напомнил динамик.

— Я не могу, — пожаловался Свлад.

— Сосредоточься! Это не игра, так что давай, постарайся.

Можно подумать, он считал, что с ним играют! На секунду чуть приоткрыв глаза, он выхватил из разноцветных пятен одну-единственную картинку и снова крепко зажмурился. Его начало тошнить.

— Что ты видишь?

— Девять-один-один!

— Что еще?

— Ничего! Девять, один, один. Сэр, мне нехорошо…

— Я знаю, что ты можешь, — терпеливо увещевал Риггинс. — Давай, сконцентрируйся.

Вместо этого Свлад споткнулся о собственные ноги и шлепнулся на пол.

Экраны выключились. Дверь открылась, и в комнату вбежала медсестра Ким.

— Я говорила, что это уже слишком для ребенка, — упрекнула она вошедшего следом Риггинса, торопливо проверяя пульс Свлада. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Тошнит, — пробормотал он. Радужные круги перед глазами все никак не исчезали.

— Просто с непривычки, — примирительно сказал Риггинс. — Мы с доктором Генри все проверили, это абсолютно безопасно.

— Разве что вы пытаетесь вызвать у кого-то эпилептический припадок!

Свладу нравилась сестра Ким — единственная из всех докторов. У нее были теплые руки, она улыбалась по-настоящему и никогда не делала больно. У нее даже прививки действительно получались почти незаметные — «как комарик укусил», шутила она. То, что она спорила с Риггинсом, и вовсе делало ее настоящим героем, по мнению Свлада.

— Ладно, ладно, — отмахнулся полковник. — На сегодня хватит. Свлад, что ты увидел?

— Девять, один, один, — повторил он.

— Телефон службы спасения? И только?

— Я больше ничего не смог, все слишком мельтешит, — попытался оправдаться Свлад. — Если бы их включали помедленнее…

Риггинс отрицательно покачал головой.

— Завтра попробуем снова, — сообщил он.

Свлад уже заранее знал, что ничего не увидит — а если увидит, то не поймет, что это значит. Неважно, сильно ли он старается и что еще придумает доктор Генри. Это так не работает.

*** *** ***

_Другое Место_

— Ты где был? — сердито спросила Рози, когда Свлад нагнал ее возле Шепчущего Леса. — Мы договорились поохотиться на жаб, а теперь они все попрятались!

— Я спал.

— Отлично, — Рози возвела глаза к небу. — Мне начинает казаться, что ты не Маленький Принц, а Спящая Красавица. Все время дрыхнешь.

Свлад не стал на это ничего отвечать, — что он мог поделать, если все время засыпал? Может, ему просто нужно больше спать, чем другим. Люди все разные, и нечего из-за этого устраивать переполох.

— Мэб взяла детали? — поинтересовался он.

Рози помрачнела.

— Нет.

Теперь понятно, отчего у нее такое дурное настроение. Свлад достал из кармана сверток и протянул ей.

— Тогда держи.

— Это что? Это мне? — не поняла Рози.

Свлад кивнул.

— Вау, — она выглядела пораженной, но принимать подношение не спешила.

— А… Что это вообще?

— Разверни и увидишь.

Она размотала пергамент.

— Эээ… Похоже на бусы. Из ...Чьих-то черепов.

— Мышиных, — подтвердил Свлад.

Рози слегка позеленела, — Свлад и понятия не имел, что она так умеет.

— Мышиных.

— Да я их собрал уже мертвых, возле пещер много валяется, — успокоил её Свлад. — Так что не бойся, мышиный Король мстить не станет.

Рози издала неопределенный звук, глядя на ожерелье так, словно оно могло её укусить.

— Это оберег, — счел нужным пояснить Свлад, поскольку Рози явно не понимала назначение ожерелья. — От Собаченьки. С такой штукой она к тебе и близко не подойдет.

— О! — лицо Рози прояснилось. — Ничего себе! Ты что, сам сделал?!

— Ага. Меня Мэб и научила.

Рози хихикнула.

— Победим проклятие старухи ее же фокусами!

— Проклятий не бывает…

— Да это просто выражение. Ох, — Рози вдруг снова помрачнела. — Только мне нечем обменяться.

— Это не обмен, — терпеливо ответил Свлад. — Это… — он замялся, не зная, как объяснить. — То есть, вроде как обмен. Просто… Если тебя сожрет Собаченька, я останусь без напарника, а это будет плохо, ну вот и…

Рози засмеялась.

— Это называется «подарок», дурачина.

— Не подарок, — возразил Свлад, — Нельзя ничего дарить.

— Друзьям можно, они не используют их против тебя.

— Друзья — это выдумка, — проворчал он. — Это работает, только пока всем выгодно.

— Дурак ты, Маленький Принц, — беспечно сказала Рози, надевая ожерелье на шею. — Больше слушай свою Леди…

— Это не Леди говорит, это все знают.

— Да ну. Ладно, спасибо тебе.

Свлад отчего-то чувствовал себя так, словно только что совершил самый выгодный в своей жизни обмен. Это смущало, так что он предпочел сменить тему.

— Ты обед принесла? Сегодня твоя очередь, — напомнил он.

— Нууу, обед был шустрый, но я шустрее — так что да, принесла, — Рози запустила руку в сумку, но доставать еду не спешила. — Угадай, что?

— Голубцы, — не задумываясь, ответил Свлад.

— Блин! Да как ты это делаешь?!

*** *** ***

_Черное Крыло_

— Да они просто сами не знают, чего им надо, — утешила Марзанна. — То угадай, что в какой коробке, то ножи кидай. Глупость какая-то, кидать ножи в мишень — что я, убить ее должна? Ну попаду я, и что? В чем смысл?

— Ты хотя бы попадаешь, — мрачно ответил Свлад.

— Ну так и ты угадываешь! Ты же правильно сказал, что лампочка погаснет.

Да уж, лампочка погасла, и Свлад уже несколько часов сидел в темноте. Хорошо еще, Марзанна вернулась в свою комнату, и теперь он хотя бы был не совсем один. Она, правда, тут же отругала Свлада за то, что он опять разревелся, но это, как ни странно, даже подбадривало.

— Полковник опять на меня сердится. Он хотел, чтобы я показал генералу Кинси, а я не могу…

— Кинси — это такой надутый? С лицом, как картофелина? Меня к нему приводили. Покидать ножи и прочую хрень. Как обычно.

— И что он сказал?

— Ничего, они все только бегали и орали…

— Почему? — удивился Свлад.

— Да черт их знает. Наверное, потому что я попала ножом в того парня… Ким весь халат заляпала, — Марзанна довольно захихикала.

— Ты что, кого-то ранила?!

— Пфф, нет конечно.

— Но ты сказала…

— Я не ранила, я убила! Я никогда не промахиваюсь, — это было сказано без хвастовства, Марзанна просто привела факт.

Свлад пришел в ужас, но одновременно он был зачарован.

— Когда меня заставляли кидать ножи, я просто сам порезался.

— Так ты другой, не такой как я. То есть, такой… Но другой.

— Тебя теперь накажут?

— За что?

— Но если ты убила… Тебя могут посадить в тюрьму и все такое, — неуверенно протянул Свлад. Возможно, законы внешнего мира не распространялись на «Черное крыло».

— Я все сделала правильно, — с непробиваемой уверенностью ответила Марзанна. — Раз тот парень помер, значит, так было надо. Если в кого-то втыкается нож — это не просто так. Во всем есть порядок. Всё…

— Всё связано.

Марзанна, хотя и пугала порой (особенно сегодня), была единственной, кто его понимал. Будет жаль, если ее все-таки посадят в тюрьму.

*** *** ***

_Другое Место_

— Я дальше не пойду, — категорично заявил Свлад.

— Да ладно тебе, боишься что ли?

— Дракона не боятся только дураки.

— Да он спит сейчас! Мы пробежим, он и не почешется. Ну давай, Свлад! Это единственная дорожка, которую я не проверяла.

Дорожки из желтого кирпича были единственными безопасными маршрутами на многих территориях — если, конечно, не наступать на стыки. Все они вели откуда-то куда-то еще, во вполне определенные места, вот Рози и вбила себе в голову, что одна из них может привести к Городу.

Обычно Свлад был не прочь пройтись с ней — он был уверен, что в Город все равно так не попасть, но зато можно было найти что-нибудь другое, не менее интересное и полезное. Однажды они наткнулись на поляну с Исчезающими Кустами, и Свлад успел набрать целую банку растущих на кустах глаз, прежде чем те опять исчезли.

Беда в том, что эта конкретная дорожка вела сначала через каменистые пустоши, потом к скалам, а потом — потом проходила у самого входа в логово Чернохвостого, старого сварливого дракона, который был слишком ленив, чтобы гоняться за обедом, и потому заманивал жертв гипнозом, разбрасывая вокруг цветные стеклышки. Свлад подозревал, что Рози тоже могла попасться на эту удочку.

— Ты ведь не подбирала его приманки, правда? — с подозрением спросил он.

— А что, если и подбирала?

— Ты рехнулась, что ли?!

— Ой, да ну тебя. Ты всего боишься — то нельзя, это нельзя, мама заругает, Леди не велела… — передразнила Рози.

— Я не так разговариваю.

— Стеклышки только на взрослых действуют, — легкомысленно отмахнулась Рози. — Я же не собираюсь лезть в его пещеру, мне нужно только перебраться за пустошь.

— А если там ничего нет?

— Что-нибудь точно найдется.

Тут она была права, но Свлад все равно колебался.

— Ну что? Или до старости хочешь сидеть под юбкой у Леди?

— Я не смогу уйти в Город, — напомнил он. — Она запретила моим именем.

— Спорим, там контракт не действует?

— Ерунда, он везде действует… А даже если и нет, сначала нужно будет туда войти, а этого-то я и не могу.

— А я тебя стукну по голове и приволоку, — хитро улыбнулась Рози. — Тогда получится, что ты не сам пришел, и запрет не сработает.

Свлад фыркнул — так он и даст себя бить!

— Ну, пойдешь?

Проще было согласиться. Рози надо было назваться Репейником, от нее так же невозможно отвязаться.

Они довольно легко перебрались через скалы и залегли в расселине напротив входа в пещеры драконы, оценивая обстановку. Земля вокруг была черная, как хвост хозяина, и даже подорожники тут не росли, одни только камни. Те, что лежали у самой пещеры, даже не шевелились — наверное, мертвые.

— Говорят, у него там горы сокровищ, — задумчиво обронила Рози.

— Даже не думай, — прошипел Свлад.

— Да я просто вспомнила. Он собирает потерянные вещи, а потом приманивает на них владельцев…

— Он не собирает, ему мыши приносят, — поморщился Свлад. — Станет он сам бегать!

— По-моему, его нет дома. Как думаешь?

— Никак не думаю. Рози… — он глянул на подругу и по-настоящему забеспокоился. Её глаза, обычно серые, стали ярко-зелеными — как стеклышки, которые раскидывали прислуживающие Чернохвостому мыши.

— Рози, дай сюда эти стекла.

— Его точно нет дома. Мы как раз успеем… Пошли!

— Рози!

Он не успел ее задержать — Рози стремительно выкарабкалась из расселины и побежала прямо к пещере. На желанную дорожку она даже не взглянула.

Свлад выругался и поспешил следом. Но он еще не успел даже спуститься с камней, как из-под земли донеслось низкое ворчание. Мелкие камушки подпрыгнули, подброшенные ударом хвоста проснувшегося дракона.

— Рози, вернись! — завопил Свлад.

Еще было не поздно — дракон неповоротливый и ленивый, пока он выкарабкается наружу…

— Он такой красивы-ы-ый, — восхищенно протянула подруга.

Свлад проследил за ее взглядом и увидел в темноте пещеры две зеленых точки. Они быстро приближались и увеличивались, но больше ничего не было видно, словно глаза перемещались отдельно от морды. На самом деле, конечно, так казалось потому, что морда дракона была едва ли не чернее царившей внутри пещеры темноты.

Не раздумывая, Свлад рухнул за ближайший валун.

Чернохвостый протянул переднюю лапу с длинным острым когтем, и Свлад уж было решил, что он сейчас насадит Рози на коготь, словно на вилку, но он всего лишь подцепил связку оберегов у нее на шее. Вместе с подаренным Свладом ожерельем из мышиных черепов.

Дракон отвел светящиеся зеленые глаза от Рози — та всё стояла с блаженным восхищением на лице, — и глянул в упор на Свлада. Того словно приморозило к месту. Дракон знает, что он здесь. Конечно, знает. И теперь, когда у него сделанное Свладом ожерелье, ему не уйти. Глупо, как глупо, нельзя никому ничего дарить, никогда не знаешь, как оно обернется против тебя!

Дракон, так и не выбравшийся полностью наружу, вдруг начал медленно втягиваться обратно в пещеру. С замершим сердцем Свлад следил, как его толстая черная шея исчезает под землей. Неужели обошлось? Он сыт? Ему не нужна Рози?

Но Рози, словно привязанная на нитку, двинулась следом.

Свладу нужно было встать, схватить ее и не дать спуститься в пещеру, но он все еще не мог даже пальцем пошевелить. Ему оставалось только беспомощно наблюдать, как она растворяется в темноте.

*** *** ***

_Черное Крыло_

Марзанна исчезла. Она не отзывалась на условный стук, и из-за стены не доносилось ни звука. Сперва Свлад надеялся, что ее увели на занятия или очередные эксперименты, но прошло уже несколько дней, а она так и не вернулась.

Наверное, это из-за того, что она кого-то убила. Теперь ее где-нибудь заперли… Хотя они и тут все время взаперти, так что какая разница? А может быть, она дождалась своего момента, и ее двери открылись. И она ушла, потому что Марзанна всегда делает то, что должна — без сомнений и колебаний.

Свлад и сам раньше был такой, но ему это ничуточки не помогло. Не помогло выйти на свободу, не помогло найти друга. Все только уходили или просто исчезали. Наверное, ему придется всю жизнь быть одному.

*** *** ***

_Другое Место_

Лежать в засаде одному, без Рози, было непривычно. Как-то же он раньше справлялся? Придется вспоминать. Проще быть одному — не придется потом расстраиваться.

Вход в логово Чернохвостого был по-прежнему черен, скалы вокруг серы, а небо над ним затянуто низкими облаками, из-за которых приходилось передвигаться чуть ли не ползком, чтобы не вдохнуть ядовитый туман. На этот пейзаж Свлад смотрел уже довольно долго и, наверное, просто устал — потому что не сразу заметил мелькающий в дымке огонек.

Огонек приближался быстро, словно прыжками: хоп — и он чуть ближе, хоп — и еще немного… Вот он превратился в светлое пятно, а вот уже в фигуру, которую Свлад сперва принял за человека. Впрочем, он тут же понял, что ошибся. Ни один человек не смог бы носить платье из отблесков свечи на деревянном полу. Ну и у людей, как правило, не бывало рожек — разве что у тех, кто слишком долго жил в диких землях. Но те лишь покрывались безобразными наростами, а у этой девушки были гладкие черные рожки, мягко светящиеся изнутри, словно угольки. Между ними плясал, будто привязанный, тот самый огонек.

Она определенно не была человеком, но и к Народу не принадлежала — дам и рыцарей сразу можно было узнать, это просто чувствовалось. Платье из отблесков свечи казалось слишком длинным и пышным для лазания по скалам, но девушка, похоже, не испытывала никаких неудобств — перемещалась легкими прыжками, почти не касаясь земли и ничуть не беспокоясь о ядовитых облаках над головой.

Взгляд Свлада будто притягивало к огоньку между ее рожек. Он казался таким теплым и… Было еще какое-то слово, но Свлад не мог его вспомнить. Наверное, Леди забрала.

Ему пришло в голову, что в этом и может быть назначение огонька — очаровать жертву и лишить воли. Как голоса змеехвостых дам или цветные стеклышки дракона. Свлад нахмурился и усилием воли отвел взгляд.

Незнакомка тем временем приблизилась настолько, что Свлад смог разглядеть её лицо. Она определенно была в ярости. И определенно знала, куда направляется — прямиком ко входу в логово. Она не походила на одурманенную жертву, так что ей здесь надо?

Свлад замер, ощущая, как что-то меняется в ближайших возможностях. Открылась какая-то новая дорожка. Вселенная предложила новый поворот — ты только сделай шаг, дитя…

Однажды он уже сделал шаг, и куда это привело?

Он снова поймал себя на том, что таращится на огонек. Стоило чуть отвлечься — и тут же утратил контроль! Вот в землях Народа такого не случилось бы, там этот чертов огонек никак не смог бы на него подействовать. Но сюда власть Леди и её защита не простирались — и это было хорошо, потому что иначе Леди непременно узнала бы, что он ищет у логова Чернохвостого.

О, она могла бы легко решить эту задачку, к которой Свлад даже не знал как подступиться. Ей не составило бы труда просто войти в это вонючее логово и забрать то, что так нужно Свладу… Но отдала бы она ему эту вещь? Ха, как говаривала Рози.

Однажды его договор истечет — он не знал срока, да и какой в нем смысл, время слишком непостоянная штука, сегодня есть — завтра нет… Просто однажды настанет момент, и что-то закончится, и Свлад знал, что этот момент не так далеко. И Леди сделает все, чтобы продлить его навечно.

Он так сглупил, что вообще сделал это дурацкое ожерелье.

Огонек шмыгнул в пещеру и быстро растворился за чернильной завесой темноты. Повезло, что Чернохвостый слишком глуп, чтобы использовать власть попавшего к нему предмета каким-то иным образом, кроме как для приманивания обеда. И черта с два Свлад приманился бы, если б не острая нужда вернуть и уничтожить ожерелье.

Земля под ним вдруг дрогнула, словно кто-то внизу подпрыгнул, и еще раз, и ещё… Камни поползли вниз по склону — они всегда первыми чуяли опасность. Не успел Свлад прикинуть, будет ли безопаснее оставаться в укрытии, или следует немедленно бежать прочь, как округу огласил яростный вой, и земля уже не просто дрогнула, а затряслась, словно подпрыгивающая на булыжниках повозка. Свлад себе едва язык не откусил и ушиб локоть. Похоже, внизу, в логове, шла нешуточная схватка.

Гостья с огоньком, кажется, задала Чернохвостому жару; интересно, кто она такая. На равных с драконом могла сражаться разве что Леди.

У Свлада же появилась четкая уверенность, что долгожданный момент настал. Сейчас или никогда. Несмотря на это, он колебался, глядя на черный провал-вход. Да, определенно: если он хочет вернуть ожерелье, нужно идти сейчас и встретиться с… Со всем, что там, внизу, происходит. На этот счет его интуиция была абсолютно уверена.

Беда в том, что на вопросы типа «уцелею ли я при этом?» интуиция никогда не отвечала.

Это единственный шанс. Но… Но Рози пошла туда — и не вернулась. Никто оттуда не возвращается. Так ли уж хочет Свлад стать обедом для старого ящера и пополнить своими глазами урожай Исчезающих Кустов? Некому будет его защитить. Даже Леди, хотя и почувствует грозящую ему опасность, не успеет так быстро здесь оказаться. Некому будет отвлечь внимание Чернохвостого; ведь и в первый раз Свлад едва ли унес бы ноги, не будь дракон занят Рози — и не будь так уверен, что Свлад еще вернется. Свлад и вернулся. В конечном итоге, выходит, ничем он не умнее прочих людей.

Сейчас, сейчас, нужно идти сейчас, настаивало неугомонное чувство внутри, словно кто-то дергал за поводок. Сейчас, пока содрогается земля и дракон яростно воет в своем логове, слишком занятый гостьей.

Свлад глубоко вздохнул и нырнул в пещеру.

Коридор был длинным, с уклоном вниз, извилистый, но без ответвлений. Гладкие земляные стены, запах пыли, смерти и чего-то древнего. Шум раскатывался по туннелю, не давая определить, откуда именно он доносится — Свладу казалось, будто отовсюду. Он спустился уже довольно далеко — в случае чего, до выхода не добежишь, — как вдруг вой и рычание стихли.

Значило ли это, что все закончилось, или противники просто переводят дух? А если это конец, то кто победил? Едва ли стоит рассчитывать, что гостья с огоньком прикончила старое чудище, но…

Свлад достал из сумки зеркало и с его помощью осторожно заглянул за угол. Кажется, он дошел до легендарной драконьей сокровищницы. Чернохвостого не было видно, но повсюду полыхали язычки пламени, словно пещера горела. Сотни огоньков метались по ней, взмахивая пышными юбками и длинными алыми волосами.

— Где они? Где они? — яростно повторяли сотни голосов вразнобой, сливаясь в ритмичный хор: «где-они-где-они-где-где-где-где-они-они-они-они…».

Двойники девушки с огоньком переворачивали сокровищницу вверх дном, заглядывали под каждый камушек, зарывались в кучи барахла и яростно отшвыривали все, что попадалось под руку. Чернохвостый точно такого не позволил бы — выходит, победа за ней? Она убила его или только прогнала?

Вдруг все копии девушки застыли, резко развернулись ко входу в сокровищницу и грозным хором велели:

— Эй, ты! А ну выходи!

Она могла и не знать точно, что здесь кто-то есть. Это могла быть просто уловка, и Свлад не собирался на нее поддаваться.

— Я с тобой говорю, глупый мальчишка! Выходи сам, или я тебя вытащу!

Что ж, она знала точно. Выбора особо не было, и Свлад вышел из-за угла.

Как же надоело подчиняться, подумал он. Всегда делать, что тебе велят. Вот и еще одна причина вернуть ожерелье во что бы то ни стало.

Разглядев его, девицы-огоньки немного успокоились: видимо, он не казался им грозным противником. Еще бы, после дракона-то. Лица большинства двойников из воинственных стали насмешливыми.

— И что ты здесь делаешь, человеческое дитя? — спросили они. К счастью, на этот раз не все хором — может, с десяток.

— Малыш! — добавили несколько из задних рядов.

— Ребенок.

— Пацан!

— Детка!

Свлад терпеливо молчал, не собираясь спорить с заведомо превосходящим в числе противником. Хочет дразниться — пускай, а он пока осмотрится…

— Отвечай, да не лги! — потребовал недовольный хор. Как будто Свлад стал бы лгать!

— Я пришел забрать кое-что, — уклончиво ответил он.

Девицы-огоньки сощурили сотни пар глаз орехового цвета.

— Воришка, так?

— Маленький воришка!

— Малыш-вор.

— Воришка-шалунишка!

— Я не вор, — возразил Свлад, дождавшись, пока они закончат голосить. — Это моя вещь.

— Ах твоя-я-я, — насмешливо протянули три ближайшие девицы.

— А почему ты решил, что получишь её?

— Хотел стянуть под шумок?

— Умный малышка-воришка!

— Глупый мальчишка, попалась мышка!

— Ты тоже хочешь вернуть свою вещь, так? — перекричал их Свлад. — Почему мне нельзя?

Огоньки вдруг умолкли и вдруг — пуфф! — исчезли, словно кто-то задул их. В пещере резко потемнело, остался только легкий, приятный запах дыма и всего одна девица-огонек. Она стояла посреди пещеры, сложив руки на груди, и подозрительно смотрела на Свлада.

— Как ты узнал? — требовательно спросила она. — Как ты узнал, которая я — настоящая?

Свлад пожал плечами.

— Я не знал.

— Врешь! Ты все время говорил именно со мной!

— Ну… — Свладу казалось странным объяснять такие вещи. Они всегда были чем-то само собой разумеющимся, вот и Народ никогда даже внимания не обращал. Одна только Рози все допытывалась и удивлялась. — Просто… Говорила ты. То есть, говорили все, но слова произносила именно ты.

Она сверлила его пристальным взглядом. Свлад закусил губу и осторожно сделал пару шагов назад. Вряд ли он сможет от неё убежать, но попытка не пытка.

Девица-огонек вдруг засмеялась — радостно, заливисто, словно услышала хорошую шутку.

— Умный мальчик! — одобрила она. — Умный маленький воришка. Кто ты такой?

— Свлад.

Половина имени не могла навредить, да и все равно никто не смог бы его использовать, пока оно принадлежит Леди.

— А я — Гекапу, — горделиво сказала она, расправляя юбки и подмигивая. Потом вдруг ее настроение снова изменилось.

— Ох, этот мерзкий земляной червяк! Нужно было оторвать ему голову, а не хвост!

Огонек между ее рожек позеленел.

— Что он украл? — спросил Свлад.

— Мои ножницы! — злобно рявкнула Гекапу.

— Ножницы? — Да, маленький необразованный дикарь! Ножницы! Два конца, два кольца, посередине гвоздик!

— Я знаю, что такое ножницы, — терпеливо сказал Свлад.

— Тогда зачем спрашиваешь?!

Она фыркнула и пригладила вставшую дыбом шерстку на руках.

— Ух, только попадись он мне на глаза снова, старый слизняк…

— Ну, они должны быть где-то здесь, — заметил Свлад. — Он всё тащит в сокровищницу.

— Сама знаю! Но здесь столько хлама, мне и за сотню лет не разгрести, — пожаловалась Гекапу, пиная чей-то крошечный череп.

— Ты можешь снова… размножиться, — напомнил Свлад. — Так будет гораздо быстрее.

— Мне некогда возиться в этой помойке! Меня ждут на заседании Совета! Ух, представляю, какое лицо скорчит эта занудная селедка Мун…

Свлад пожал плечами. Коль скоро его не собирались убивать, все остальное мало его волновало.

Тут его снова потянуло невидимым поводком, прямиком к дальней куче, увенчанной древним каменным сундуком. Крышка сундука треснула, внутри таинственно поблескивали гипнотические стеклышки. Рози называла их морскими — мол, это обычные стекла, которые стали гладкими камешками из-за того, что много пробыли в соленой морской воде. Никакого моря, насколько знал Свлад, не существовало, так что, видимо, эти стеклышки были ключами к другим мирам. Неудивительно, что они так привлекали людей.

За сундуком лежала груда обычных мертвых камней. Невидимая нить тянула к ним.

Свлад спокойно перевернул плоский серый булыжник, уже зная, что найдет под ним то, ради чего сюда пришел. Но… Ох. Это было не ожерелье.

Гекапу издала пронзительный вопль и спикировала на него с соседней кучи хлама, словно голодная гарпия. Свлад и моргнуть не успел, как она выхватила у него находку — только лезвия чиркнули по ладони. Очень острые оказались ножницы.

— Как ты узнал?!

— Что узнал? — рассеянно спросил Свлад, зачарованно глядя, как на тонком глубоком порезе набухают капли крови. Больно не было — но, конечно, будет потом, и сильно. Руке теперь несколько дней заживать.

— Где их искать, дурачина!

— Я не их искал, — хмуро ответил Свлад и полез в сумку за подорожником. — Я свою вещь искал.

Ничего нового. Как обычно, собственная интуиция и не думала сотрудничать, вместо этого приводя Свлада к чужим и совершенно не нужным ему проблемам. Правильно Мэб говорит — что-то в нем безнадежно сломано, даже странно, что Леди его так ценит.

Хоть бы знать заранее, что найдет эти дурацкие ножницы — можно было бы выторговать у Гекапу что-то полезное в обмен на помощь. И где теперь искать ожерелье? Интуиция, посчитав дело завершенным, отправилась на боковую. Свлад бы тоже поспал.

Гекапу внимательно смотрела на него, склонив голову набок и прижав ножницы к груди.

— Ты не сломан, мальчик, — неожиданно ласково сказала она. — Ты просто не на своем месте.

А то Свлад сам не знал!

Еще немного о чем-то подумав, Гекапу вдруг улыбнулась; огонек между рожек засиял ярче, бросая на стены пляшущие тени. А потом она протянула ножницы Свладу.

— Славный маленький мальчик не на своем месте, — промурлыкала Гекапу. — Возьми. Они твои.

— Я не просил обмена, — растерянно запротестовал Свлад.

— Не просил, а он случился. Порой кое-что просто происходит независимо от нас.

Это Свлад тоже знал очень хорошо.

— Ты их заслужил. Теперь они твои.

— И что мне с ними делать? — Свлад не спешил принимать ножницы, чуя какой-то подвох.

— Мне-то что за печаль? Твоя вещь, ты и думай!

Радостно захохотав, Гекапу подскочила и силой пихнула ножницы ему в руку — пришлось взять.

— Зачем же ты дралась с Чернохвостым, если они тебе не нужны? — поинтересовался Свлад, оглядывая неожиданное приобретение. Длинные, и как он уже сам убедился, очень острые лезвия — во всяком случае, как оружие точно пригодятся. На одном из лезвий был рисунок какого-то цветка с шипастым стеблем.

— Как это «не нужны»? — возмутилась Гекапу. — Я их хозяйка — я их делаю! И никогда не отдала бы мои ножницы этому вонючему слизняку! Не положено ему ими владеть, вот я и пришла их забрать. А ты… — она прищурилась. — Да, ты годишься. О, это будет интересно!

— И что они делают?

— Вырезают конечно, глупый ты мальчишка. Снежинки из бумаги, двери между мирами… Хотя двери — не для тебя, да?

— Гекапу потрепала его по голове, прежде чем Свлад успел увернуться. — Ты здесь привязан. Ну, тогда придумай что-нибудь другое. На худой конец, и снежинки пригодятся! — она снова захихикала.

Чем-то она напоминала Свладу Рози — такая же ехидная и задорная. В глазах у Рози плясал похожий огонек.

Гекапу перехватила его взгляд и шутливо погрозила пальцем.

— Ну-ну, маловат еще! Может, когда подрастешь…

И с этими словами — пуф! — исчезла. После нее остался ароматный дымок и темнота.

И ножницы.

*** *** ***

_Черное Крыло_

Вместе с Марзанной исчез доктор Генри. Больше недели Свлад почти никого не видел — даже учителей. Может, на базе что-то происходило, а может, Риггинс просто сердился на него, вот и оставил сидеть в одиночестве.

Раньше Свлад думал, что если доктора и полковник убедятся, что от него никакого толку, то его отправят домой, но теперь он начал подозревать, что его просто запрут в комнате и забудут. Каждый день он со страхом ожидал, что сегодня охранник не принесет завтрак, и это будет значить, что на него в конце концов махнули рукой. Под конец он даже начал спрашивать охранника, что происходит и где полковник — но тот, конечно, не отвечал. Может, они все были вообще немые. Логично же набрать немых охранников в секретный шпионский проект, чтобы они не могли разболтать никаких тайн.

Это все было так похоже на первые дни в «Черном крыле», только Свлад больше не скучал по дому. Иногда он думал о матери, но становилось все труднее даже вспомнить, как она выглядела. Она, наверное, могла бы приехать навестить его — но не приезжала. Наверное, без него ей было лучше.

И еще ему не снились сны про Другое Место, но этому Свлад даже был рад. После сна с драконом он боялся увидеть их снова. Когда-то ему казалось, что Другое Место лучше «Черного крыла», но в последнее время там становилось все страшнее, и в этих снах он все меньше чувствовал себя собой. Словно превращался в кого-то другого.

Бодрый и энергичный, Риггинс как ни в чем не бывало вернулся на десятый день, принес очередного медведя — они уже на полки не помещались, — и сам отвел Свлада знакомиться с новым доктором. По традиции, все новое оказывалось еще хуже прежнего, и Свладу было очень интересно, как вообще можно быть хуже доктора Генри. Наверное, новый доктор должен быть маньяком в черных перчатках и с повязкой на глазу. Он будет резать Свлада скальпелями и…

Дофантазировать эту садомазохитсткую картинку Свлад не успел, — полковник привел его в кабинет и усадил на клеенчатую кушетку. После чего скрылся за дверцей в дальней стене, где его уже кто-то ждал, — до Свлада донеслись приглушенные голоса. Разговор наверняка не предназначался для его ушей, но Риггинс неплотно закрыл за собой дверь, да и слух, благодаря ночным перешептываниям с Марзанной, у Свлада развился отменный.

— Я этого не одобряю, — говорил полковник. — Он же еще ребенок!

— Предлагаете подождать, пока он вырастет?

Пауза.

— Должен ли я напоминать, сэр, что у меня имеется разрешение генерала Кинси?

— Должен ли я напоминать, что если с мальчиком что-то случится, вы будете отвечать головой?

— Ваше недоверие меня обижает, полковник. Уверяю, препарат тщательно протестирован и абсолютно безвреден. Мы проведем пробы на аллергическую реакцию, все будет в полном порядке…

— Я не для того создавал этот проект, чтобы накачивать детей наркотиками.

— Еще раз повторяю, полковник, это не наркотик. Не будьте таким старомодным.

Риггинс понизил голос, будто подозревал, что Свлад подслушивает.

— Я знаю, почему Кинси выбрал его. Испытаем на ком не жалко, да? Но я вам говорю, этот мальчик обладает самым удивительным…

— Генерал Кинси, похоже, придерживается мнения, что наибольший ваш успех — объект Марзанна.

Свлад изо всех сил напряг уши.

— Она, конечно, впечатляет. Но это все грубые, силовые проявления. То, что может Икар... К нему просто нужно подобрать особый подход.

— Помилуйте, а чем я, по-вашему, занимаюсь? Это и есть особый подход.

Дверь открылась. В кабинет вошел высокий мужчина с длинным рыбьим лицом и гладкой прической.

— Здравствуй, Икар, — он не стал улыбаться, за что Свлад был благодарен. Уж лучше честно.

— Меня зовут доктор Блэктон.

— Здравствуйте, — ответил Свлад. — Вообще-то мне больше нравится, чтобы меня называли по имени. Спасибо.

У него было нехорошее ощущение в животе — приближались неприятности, — но он старался не выдать, что ему уже страшно. Должно же быть какое-то достоинство, как говорила Марзанна.

В том, Другом Месте он людей не боялся. Они не могли ему ничего сделать. Но были драконы… Можно представить, что доктор Блэктон — дракон. Интересно, есть ли у него хвост…

Доктор поднял брови, явно забавляясь.

— Хорошо, значит, Свлад. Итак, Свлад… Надеюсь, ты не боишься уколов?

— Нет, — вздохнул он. — Но только если их делает сестра Ким.

Доктор Блэктон вопросительно посмотрел на полковника. Тот покачал головой.

— Хм, похоже, её здесь нет. Но ты не переживай, я тоже очень хорошо справляюсь.

На удивление, доктор не соврал. У него были неприятные холодные руки, но с иголкой он обращался умело, Свлад почти ничего не почувствовал.

Остаток дня и всю ночь он провел в маленькой палате рядом с кабинетом, с прилепленными к груди и голове датчиками и мониторами возле кровати. Вставать было нельзя, ворочаться — тоже, книжку ему не дали, а уснуть не получалось. Как будто заболел, вот только Свлад был здоров и чувствовал себя прекрасно, разве что время от времени начинала немного кружиться голова и сердце вдруг колотилось так быстро, словно он бежал. Тогда на писк мониторов немедленно являлся доктор Блэктон, но ничего не делал — только записывал в блокнотик и хмыкал.

К утру Свлад уже чувствовал себя не таким здоровым — ему удалось поспать всего несколько часов. Тем не менее его не отпустили. Снова пришел Риггинс, и они с доктором долго о чем-то бубнили за дверью. На этот раз Свладу не удалось ничего расслышать. Потом ему велели одеться, сделали еще один укол и отвели в знакомую комнату с экранами на стенах. С ней у Свлада был связан целый месяц исключительно мерзких воспоминаний. Неужели опять?

Правда, кое-что изменилось: часть экранов заменили зеркалами. Свлад опасливо разглядывал десятки собственных маленьких отражений. Надо же, он как будто стал выше — может, наконец-то начал расти, как обещала сестра Ким.

— Что делать, ты знаешь, — сказал Риггинс. Он как будто немного нервничал, — с чего бы это?

— Мы включим экраны, а ты постарайся увидеть связь.

Они еще с девять-один-один не разобрались, мрачно подумал Свлад, а теперь новую связь подавай? Толку-то, если им все равно не нравится ничего из того, что он видит.

У него опять заколотилось сердце. Наверное, это нормально, раз доктор Блэктон ничего не сказал, но Свладу все же хотелось бы знать, зачем эти уколы. Обычно ему объясняли — вот это вакцина, или витамины, или еще что. А сейчас ничего не сказали.

Риггинс закрыл дверь.

— Один. Два. Три…

Экраны включились.

*** *** ***

Другое Место

— Ты больше не ходишь на станцию, дитя, — сказала Леди. — Почему?

Вопрос немного удивил Свлада — она обычно не интересовалась его делами.

— Там нечего делать, — ответил он. — Раньше я думал, что смогу узнать, как поезд уходит в другой мир, но…

— Непознаваемо, — улыбнулась Леди. — Конечно. И ты не скучаешь по своей маленькой подружке?

Свлад насторожился. Что ей за дело до Рози? Тем более, когда той уже нет? Уж не узнала ли Леди про ожерелье…

— Может, скучаю немного, — нейтрально сказал он. — Вдвоем было удобнее.

Леди чуть склонила голову на бок.

— Вы искали дорогу в Город, так ведь?

Это было неожиданно.

— Рози искала, — честно ответил Свлад. — Мне же туда нельзя, вы сами сказали.

— Ах, но когда запреты останавливали любопытных деток? Ты должен кое-что понять, Свлад. Когда я запрещаю тебе что-то, то делаю это не потому, что хочу тебя помучить, а ради твоей защиты…

— Тогда почему бы вам не отпустить меня домой? — дерзко спросил он.

— Если бы ты не упрямился и отдал то, что я прошу, то был бы уже свободен, как ветер в небе.

У Леди было его имя, но хотела она другое.

— Твой дар держит тебя здесь. Откажись — и не будешь привязан.

Леди, конечно, не лгала — Народ не мог лгать, — но она искусно выворачивала слова наизнанку. Когда Свлад был младше, он все принимал за чистую монету и только в последнее время начал понимать. На самом деле здесь его держал не дар, а Леди. Потому что ей был нужен дар.

Да и пусть забирала бы, невелика потеря, как по мнению Свлада, но…

— Это так не работает, — вздохнул он.

Дар ему не принадлежал. Он просто был в нем, но не был собственностью — чем-то, чем можно управлять или распоряжаться. Нельзя же отдать кому-то часть Вселенной.

— Так почему мне нельзя в Город? — попробовал он сменить тему.

Леди изящно приподняла одну бровь и расправила длинные рукава своего платья из куска ночного неба.

— Там тебя может найти он.

— Он?

— Улыбающийся Бог.

Свлад впервые о таком слышал.

— А кто такой этот Улыба…

— Тсс, дитя. Никогда не произноси его имени. Ты недостаточно силен, чтобы укрыться от его взгляда.

Бог, которого опасается сама Леди? Ого.

— Власть имен для него ничего не значит, — продолжила Леди. — Здесь, в наших землях, если ты глуп и неосторожен, то можешь потерять ценную вещь, имя, волю, жизнь. Но Улыбающийся Бог заберет у тебя то, что важнее всего.

— И что это? — зачарованно спросил Свлад.

— То, что есть даже у самого жалкого и бесполезного человечка. То, что делает тебя — тобой. То единственное, что невозможно отнять или продать… Но только не для него. Он заберет это, — голос Леди стал низким и монотонным. — Заберет и поглотит, и не для того, чтобы использовать самому, но чтобы переварить и выплюнуть, потому что не видит в нем ни смысла, ни ценности. Все, что остается после Улыбающегося Бога — его же отвратительные подобия. Такие, как ты, сияют для него подобно огням в ночи, и ничего он не жаждет сильнее, чем погасить вас, ибо все, что отличается от него — оскорбляет его. Люди в Городе живут в вечном страхе под его тенью, и лишь Голос защищает их. Хочешь ли ты там оказаться, дитя?

Свлад глядел на нее широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Ах. Я тебя напугала?

Он с трудом кивнул.

— Хорошо. Живи в страхе, дитя, но не позволяй ему овладеть тобой. Ну, ну, не дрожи так, — она наклонилась к Свладу и провела рукой по его лицу. — Я заберу твой страх, и боль, и тоску. Ты должен быть спокоен, мой маленький принц…

Её голос теперь убаюкивал, уносил куда-то далеко, где не было ничего значительного, и еще дальше — туда, где мелькали картинки на разноцветных экранах, туда, где он был один в запертых пустых комнатах…

В кармане на груди нагрелись ножницы, подаренные Гекапу, словно там сидела саламандра.

— Нет-нет. Эту дверь мы открывать не будем, — мягко сказала Леди. — Еще не время.

*** *** ***

_Черное Крыло_

— Вы видели?

— Господи, что это было?

— Вы все записали?

— Где чертов огнетушитель? У меня системник горит!

— Проклятье, тушите его немедленно, мне нужны эти записи!

Свлад медленно открыл глаза. Все кружилось.

— Что с мальчиком? Я предупреждал вас, Блэктон, если хоть волосок…

— По-моему, просто обморок. Полагаю, слишком сильное нервное напряжение, но можно попробовать уменьшить дозу…

— Свлад? Свлад, ты меня слышишь?

Он моргнул. Над ним маячили какие-то пятна, как будто лица, но он никого не узнавал.

— Леди? — испуганно позвал он.

— Что он сказал?

Свлада усадили, поддерживая за спину. Кто-то оттянул ему веко, заставляя открыть глаз пошире.

— Хм. Реакции заторможенные, но такого побочного эффекта быть не должно…

— Побочного эффекта? Вы вот это все называете побочным эффектом?!

— Нет, я называю это потрясающим прорывом. Помилуйте, полковник, разве не чего-то подобного вы пытались добиться все эти пять лет? Вот теперь у нас действительно есть, что показать генералу Кинси… Если, конечно, мы спасем жесткий диск.

Что-то вонзилось Свладу в руку, и он машинально дернулся, пытаясь отстраниться.

— Тише, тише, молодой человек. Впрочем, даже если сегодняшние записи сгорели, мы можем повторить в любой момент…

— Не думаю, что я это позволю. — О, неужели?

В голове у Свлада немного прояснилось. Он наконец вспомнил, где находится.

— Полковник? — узнал он.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, сынок?

— Не знаю… Что случилось?

Полковника оттеснил в сторону сияющий доктор Блэктон.

— Поздравляю, объект Икар — кажется, вы только что получили новый статус важности!

*** ** ***

_Другое Место_

Свлад задумчиво вертел в руках ножницы. Они оказались самой полезной вещью, какой он когда-либо владел — ими можно было и защищаться, и разрезать что угодно. Но Свладу не давали покоя слова Гекапу.

Двери между мирами.

Он часто замечал, что ножницы время от времени начинают нагреваться — то едва заметно, то раскалялись так, что приходилось срочно вынимать их из кармана, чтобы не обежчься. Свлад всегда держал их при себе, не решаясь даже переложить в рюкзак. У него было чувство — одно из редких однозначных чувств, — что ничего важнее ножниц сейчас нет, и что у них есть особое предназначение.

Свлад вряд ли мог просто уйти, контракт с Леди невозможно разорвать. Даже если бы прямо сейчас перед ним открылась дверь, и нужно было бы только шагнуть за порог, чтобы оказаться дома, — он все равно остался бы в ее власти. Но контракт не обязывал его безвылазно сидеть на Свалке, а новые места — это новые возможности. Только бы знать, как выбраться.

Все, что случилось раньше, до ножниц, казалось теперь далеким и неинтересным. Свлада захватила только одна цель, и он даже едва вспомнил, откуда взялось ожерелье из мышиных черепов, когда наткнулся на него в собственном рюкзаке. Мир теперь казался ему переплетением тончайших нитей — невидимых и в то же время ощутимых. Он знал об этих нитях и раньше, но тогда они были словно на заднем плане, заслоненные людьми, едой и прочими насущными проблемами. Теперь все поменялось местами. Свлад не смог бы сказать, когда последний раз ел.

Штука с нитями была в том, что на них-то и реагировали ножницы. Возле одних они чуть теплели, возле других оставались холодными, а иногда, возле каких-то совершенно особых — раскалялись. За этими Свлад пытался проследить с особым старанием, но пока ему ничего не удавалось. Нити упорно ускользали, терялись в потоке хаоса Вселенной, прежде чем Свлад мог понять, откуда и куда они ведут.

Но терпения у Свлада хватало. Он учился у самой Леди, а та всегда получала свое.

*** *** ***

_Черное Крыло_

Дверь открылась, заключив сидящего на полу Свлада в прямоугольник света из коридора, но он даже не повернул голову.

— Тебе давно пора спать, — мягко сказал вошедший Риггинс.

Свлад смотрел на разбросанные перед ним газеты, не видя их — из-за слез все дрожало и расплывалось. Риггинс нахмурился и начал подбирать листы.

— Чтоб этого Блэктона, — пробормотал он. — Я же говорил, что не нужно тебе рассказывать…

— Это я виноват, да? — спросил Свлад. — Я должен был понять… Предупредить…

— Ну что ты, конечно, ты не виноват.

— Я же не знал! Я не знал, что это значило, я просто увидел цифры!

— Свлад…

Он заплакал уже по-настоящему, не сдерживаясь.

— Если ты виноват, то и мы тоже. Мы должны были прислушаться…

— Откуда мне было знать? Цифры всегда непонятные! Они не говорят, что будет…

— У тебя необыкновенный дар, — Риггинс положил руку ему на плечо. — И мы должны его развивать, понимаешь? Доктор… — он замялся, но все же продолжил: — Доктор Блэктон знает, как с этим работать. Он поможет. Обещаю, такого не повторится.

На полу оставалась последняя газета. «Терракт в США», — кричал огромный заголовок под фотографией горящего небоскреба. «Два авиалайнера врезались в башни-близнецы».

*** *** ***

— Что ж, Свлад, — сказал доктор Блэктон. — Я думаю, мы все хотим добиться серьезных результатов, верно?

Свлад, сидящий на стуле посреди круглой комнаты с зеркальными стенами, не ответил. Он вообще в последнее время почти не разговаривал — слова просто не приходили. Доктор Блэктон не возражал, один только полковник Риггинс смотрел беспокойно и теперь постоянно ласково спрашивал, чего Свладу хотелось бы. Фломастеры? Новую книгу? Мороженного?

Он приносил и то, и другое, и теперь совсем не бывал сердитым, но Свлада это уже мало волновало. Он ему не верил. Он хотел только одного — то, чего ему, конечно, не дадут.

Доктор Блэктон изменил дозу, и Свлад больше не падал в обморок, но это было слабое утешение. Ему больше не требовались экраны — их полностью заменили на зеркала, в которых Свлад видел только свое отражение. В каждом немного разное. Он старался не смотреть на них и прислушиваться только к гудящим вокруг ниточкам, каждая из которых была привязана к какому-то образу. Два ассистента доктора едва успевали записывать, и Свлад в приступе мстительности нарочно старался говорить побыстрее.

— Катрина. А 320. Две пчелы. Скупай золото. Феникс на Марсе…

Потоку не было конца. Свлад устал, и ему было скучно — он не понимал значимости картинок, и это все было не то, не то, с чем он должен иметь дело. Это не для него. Он просто подключился к чужой станции.

У одного из зеркальных двойников в руке были ножницы.

*** *** ***

_Другое Место_

Одна ниточка попадалась Свладу особенно часто — так что он даже начал ее узнавать. К ней были привязаны образы человека с густыми усами, голубой стены, разрисованной облаками, ощущение слез, жгущих глаза, обиды и страха.

Все было смутно знакомо, но Свлад не мог понять откуда. Каждый раз, когда он пытался сосредоточиться и вспомнить, в голове возникал голос Леди: «Эту дверь мы открывать не будем». Один из ее запретов, значит.

Свлада тошнило уже от этих запретов.

Ниточка часто была переплетена с другой — темной, пахнущей чем-то слегка похожим на подорожник, разогретым металлом и тревогой. Тревога была каким-то чужим, приблудным образом. Свлад не очень разбирался, откуда что берется, но от этой второй ниточки ножницы становились такими горячими, что приходилось обматывать руку тряпкой.

Он вот-вот поймет, что все это значит. Он точно должен…

«Двери — не для тебя, да? Ну, тогда придумай что-нибудь другое».

По какому-то мгновенному, еще толком не оформившемуся наитию, Свлад раскрыл ножницы и осторожно перерезал темную нить.

*** *** ***

_Черное Крыло_

Сирены завыли так внезапно, что Свлад едва не свалился со стула. У техника в углу комнаты резко отключились компьютеры, и он побежал за огнетушителем, ругаясь такими словами, которые Свлад решил обязательно запомнить.

— Что случилось? — немного обеспокоенно, но больше недовольно спросил доктор Блэктон. — Опять ваши учебные тревоги?

— Сегодня ничего не планировали, — недоуменно отозвался Риггинс.

Рация у него на поясе зашипела, и неразборчивый голос что-то возбужденно заговорил в трубку.

— Да… Что?! Господи помилуй. Бросьте туда группу Альфа, я сейчас буду! Вы что, рехнулись?! Нет, конечно! Не стреляйте ни в коем случае!

— Что? Что такое?

— Оставайтесь здесь, — бросил Риггинс, не ответив на вопрос доктора, и выбежал из лаборатории. У двери он что-то сказал охраннику, тот кивнул, вошел внутрь и запер за собой дверь.

Свлад так и остался сидеть на своем стуле. Ему как раз страшно не было, хотя ничего подобного раньше не случалось. Скорее, любопытно.

Зеркала потемнели и перестали отражать.

— Мне, блять, за такое не платят, — мрачно сказал техник из угла.

Тянуло паленой проводкой. Охранник покосился на техника, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал.

Свлад повернулся к доктору Блэктону, просто чтобы посмотреть, нервничает ли он. Доктора не было.

Свлад недоуменно моргнул.

Прятаться в лаборатории негде, дверь одна и заперта. На всякий случай он оглянулся — может, доктор успел зайти ему за спину. Нет, его нигде не было.

— А где доктор? — спросил он. Техник и охранник не обратили на него внимания, пришлось повторить громче.

— Какой доктор? — переспросил техник. — Полковник только что ушел.

— Доктор Блэктон, он же только что был здесь.

— Не было тут никакого… Господи, что опять?

В коридоре завизжали и завыли сразу на несколько голосов, словно там бесновалась стая гиен. Лампы под потолком замигали.

Охранник достал пистолет из кобуры и снял с предохранителя. Наверное, он сейчас радовался, что в лабораториях толстые железные двери. Жаль только, что без окошка, как в спальне Свлада — даже не выглянуть, не посмотреть, что делается в коридоре.

Дверь слетела с петель, сбив охранника с ног и придавив его сверху. У техника вырвался визг, словно у девчонки.

В лабораторию ворвался многорукий и многоногий визжащий клубок, — Свладу с перепугу показалось, будто это какой-то ужасный монстр из другого мира, но тут чудовище распалось на троих мальчишек. Нет, четверых — один просто был очень мелким. Все они были одеты точно так же, как Свлад — в серые штаны, футболки с кодовым символом и тапочки. Символ у всех четверых был одинаковый.

Самый старший, со светлыми волосами торчком, выглядел почти взрослым. Он двигался, словно кот, подкрадывающийся к добыче. Прямо к Свладу. Остальные трое толкались у него за спиной, и лица у них были… Голодные.

Свлад попятился. Он не знал, что этим четверым надо, но ему уже заранее это не нравилось.

— Не подходите, — дрожащим голосом предупредил он и в поисках поддержки оглянулся на техника, но тот благоразумно залег за своим столом и явно не собирался вмешиваться. Самый мелкий, чернявый мальчишка заулюлюкал.

Белобрысый дылда вдруг оказался совсем близко, и Свлад сполна ощутил, что означает выражение «как кролик перед удавом».

— Чего вам надо?!

Белобрысый молча поднял руку и больно ткнул его пальцем в лоб. Остальные сгрудились вокруг.

У Свлада все поплыло перед глазами, и мир вдруг засветился синим. Он увидел поезд, уходящий вдаль, и черного кота на мосту, а потом все замелькало перед глазами, как те картинки с экранов в лаборатории.

_Монах на понурой лошади смотрит на выжженную равнину; где-то должна открыться дверь; лошади неудобно в ванной._

_— Его дворец был полон часов, которые он беспрестанно заводил, — рассказывает пожилой человек в профессорской мантии, и за его спиной раскручиваются бесконечные линии времени, красно-синяя воронка, в которую смотрит серьезный темноволосый мальчик, и что-то навсегда меняется в нем._

_— Он живет в Риджли, — говорит парень в красивой ярко-желтой куртке._

_— Это не мои воспоминания, — объясняет человек с огромным кудрявым чубом._

_На скале высится замок, где скоро проснется отец._

_— Просто Р, — улыбается светловолосый мужчина._

_Лохматая девушка в грязном платье наводит пистолет прямо ему в лоб._

_— Сыграем партию? — предлагает шахматный король. — Но, конечно, фигуры должны быть живыми…_

_— Эти зайцы никого так просто не отпустят, — кто-то очень знакомый, но не понятно, кто._

_— Запущено множество Мандельброта!_

_Усталая женщина качает головой._

_— Это не твое._

_— Дирк Джентли? Кто такой Дирк Джентли?_

_Мужчина и собака в машине посреди белой комнаты._

_— Я здесь уже семьдесят дней!_

_Светловолосый мужчина сидит на камнях, устало закрыв руками лицо._

_— Я вернусь, я вернусь…_

_— Бог грома!_

_— Бог холодильника…_

_— Это вчерашние сводки._

_— Свлад? Свлад!_

_— Дирк!_

Он смотрел в зеркало. Зеркало отвечало скептическим взглядом. У отражения была другая одежда и неправильная прическа, и оно держало ножницы в руке.

— Я так больше не могу, — пожаловался Свлад, и мир выключился, словно по щелчку тумблера.

*** *** ***

Свлад приподнялся на локтях и огляделся, оценивая ситуацию. Кажется, он вырубился на пару мгновений — а когда очнулся, оказался в совершенно незнакомом месте. Странная комната, стены покрыты разбитыми зеркалами. Осколки устилали пол сплошным ковром. Дверь лежала на полу, под дверью слабо шевелился человек в черной одежде.

Рядом со Свладом тоже кто-то шевелился: мальчишка примерно его возраста. Он застонал и обхватил голову руками.

— Что это было?

Мальчишка казался Свладу смутно знакомым.

— Без понятия, — ответил ему Свлад. — А мы вообще где?

Мальчишка резко сел — видимо, зря, потому что тут же скривился и согнулся пополам.

— Агрх. — Умираешь? — деловито поинтересовался Свлад.

— Эээ. Надеюсь, нет.

— Тогда скажи, где мы?

— В «Черном крыле».

— Угу, — глубокомысленно кивнул Свлад. — А «Крыло» это…

— Это вот это всё, — мальчишка развел руками. Ну, в принципе, всё ясно.

— Я тебя где-то видел, — нахмурился мальчишка. — А ты не…

— Эй! — окликнули их. Человек в черном выбрался из-под двери и теперь смотрел на них двоих диким взглядом, наставив на Свлада какую-то штуку — на оружие вроде не похоже, но Свлад на всякий случай приготовился быстро перекатиться в сторону. Жаль, кругом стекло — наверняка все руки изрежет.

— Какого хрена! Вас еще и двое?!

— А где те четверо?

В углу за перевернутым столом был еще один. Эти перечисления начали утомлять Свлада.

— Кто он? — спросил Свлад у мальчишки, кивая на человека в черном.

— Охранник.

— Что он охраняет?

— Нас…

— От кого?

— Не от кого, — мальчишка потер виски, — Нас, чтобы мы не сбежали. Ой, у меня голова раскалывается…

А, так они здесь в плену. Неприятно, но терпимо — сторожевых пентаграмм и демонов в комнате вроде не было, так что выбраться должно быть не трудно.

Свлад встал и направился к двери. Осколки зеркал хрустели под ногами.

— Ни с места! — рявкнул охранник.

— Если не пропустишь, я тебя убью, — предупредил Свлад.

У охранника глаза полезли на лоб.

— Иди назад и сядь на пол!

— Уберите пистолет, это же дети, — подал голос человек из угла. — Вы их пугаете…

Судя по тону, охранник больше всего пугал его самого.

— Заткнитесь! Считаю до пяти — сядь на свое место и не двигайся. Раз! Два…

Свлад не стал дожидаться пяти, а перехватил ножницы поудобнее и кинулся вперед. Все оказалось до смешного просто — это горе-охранник даже не попытался увернуться. Он что думал, Свлад с ним шутит?

Мальчишка позади резко втянул воздух, глядя на упавшего охранника квадратными глазами. Человек в углу тихонько заскулил и спрятался обратно за стол.

— Он тут один, или есть еще охрана? — спросил Свлад. Никто ему не ответил. — Эй!

Мальчишка перевел взгляд на него. Свлад не думал, что человек может вытаращить глаза еще сильнее, но у того каким-то образом получилось.

— Я знаю, где тебя видел! — выпалил он. — Ты из отражения. Ты… Ты из Другого Места!

В этот момент Свлад тоже сообразил, на кого он похож.

— Ты.. — медленно начал он. — Это я…

— Но не как я…

— Ты — выбор…

— Я выбрал пойти по дорожке…

— Я выбрал вернуться за Педро…

— Ты — то, чего я не сделал! — произнесли они хором.

Теперь у Свлада и самого, наверное, были по-дурацки вытаращенные глаза. Двойник, наоборот, слегка успокоился.

— Мне всегда было интересно, что случилось бы, если б я поступил иначе, — сказал он, с любопытством глядя на Свлада. — А тебе?

— Я не задумывался, — признался Свлад. — Значит, это… Дом?

Двойник погрустнел.

— Нет. Они забрали меня из дома, не думаю, что я когда-то туда вернусь.

— А хочешь?

— Я… Знаешь, что. Я хочу быть тем, кем захочу! Там, где захочу!

Свлад кивнул. Двойник отлично все объяснил. «Дом» — слишком смутное, неясное понятие, а вот то, кто ты есть — это действительно важно.

— Хочу быть детективом, — продолжил двойник. — Хочу расследовать тайны и помогать людям.

Свлад вспомнил, как он держался за голову.

— Ты что, сильно ударился? — поинтересовался он. — Если сильно ушибить голову, можно начать бредить, но порошок из корней подорожника должен помочь…

— Потому что я не экстрасенс и не суперагент! — с горящими глазами продолжал двойник. — Это не так работает! Связи и котов не надо искать — они приходят сами!

Свлад вздохнул, наклонился и вынул из руки мертвого охранника черную штуку, которой тот угрожал. Штука оказалась довольно тяжелая и как будто металлическая. Это определенно было какое-то оружие, но как оно работало?

Свлад повернулся к двойнику и требовательно спросил:

— Что это такое?

— А? — опомнился тот.

Свлад показал ему черную штуку. Двойник вдруг занервничал.

— Ну... пистолет?

— И что оно делает?

Двойник потряс головой, словно его мысли сбились в клубок, и он пытался их распутать.

— Стреляет. Ты что, никогда пистолетов не видел?

— Нет.

— Даже по телевизору?

— Что такое телевизор?

Двойник открыл рот. Постоял так немного. Закрыл рот. Да уж, соображал он явно не очень.

— Так что этот пистолет делает? Это оружие?

— Ну да... наводишь его на человека... Эй!

Свлад навел пистолет на двойника. Тот шарахнулся в сторону.

— Осторожно, так ведь можно и убить!... — двойник резко осекся и покосился на труп у двери.

Палец вдруг удобно лег на какой-то рычажок, и Свлад, не раздумывая, на него нажал. Оглушительно грохнуло. Свлад ощутил резкий толчок в запястье, словно пистолет дернулся в руке, и чуть не выронил его от неожиданности. Двойник аж присел от испуга, закрыв голову руками. Запахло чем-то кислым, но не противно.

Свлад огляделся, пытаясь понять, как сработало оружие. На первый взгляд как будто ничего не изменилось, но потом он заметил дыру в стене напротив — как будто что-то маленькое врезалось туда на очень большой скорости. Заинтересованный, он подошел поближе и с помощью ножниц выковырял из вмятины маленький комочек металла. Свлад прикинул скорость, с которой он вылетел из пистолета, и восхитился:

— Так же и убить можно!

— Вот именно, — мрачно подтвердил за его спиной немного пришедший в себя двойник.

— А откуда они берутся? — Свлад заглянул в отверстие в длинном конце пистолета, но не разглядел ничего интересного.

— Что берется? А, пули... Их надо заряжать.

— Как? — Не знаю!

Свлад подозрительно глянул на него.

— Но ты ведь знаешь, как он работает.

— Да ничего я не знаю! — в голосе двойника вдруг отчетливо послышались слезы. Он удивительно быстро перескакивал от одного настроения к другому, и Свлад никак не мог уловить, на что именно он реагирует. Может, он просто сумасшедший, на Свалке таких было много.

— Я их только издали видел, у охраны, — продолжил двойник, к облегчению Свлада, как будто передумав реветь. — И еще по телевизору, давно... Я и в руках-то никогда их не держал!

— А хочешь? Подержать? — неожиданно для самого себя щедро предложил Свлад. Конечно, давать в руки чужаку оружие — глупость несусветная, но Свлад почему-то был уверен, что двойник его не тронет. Да тот и не оценил предложение — испуганно замотал головой и даже отступил назад на всякий случай.

Не расстроившись, Свлад продолжил исследовать пистолет. Он попытался было засунуть пулю обратно в отверстие, но та не пролезала — слишком расплющилась. Свлад оценивающе посмотрел на труп охранника. У него же должны быть запасные, да?

Увы, тщательно обыскав карманы убитого, Свлад не нашел не то что пуль, но вообще ни одного понятного предмета, кроме маленького складного ножа.

— Дураком был, дураком помер, — прошипел Свлад любимую присказку Королевы Мэб, швыряя через плечо тонкую пластинку с какими-то надписями и маленьким портретом охранника. — Как можно не носить с собой запасные?!

— Что ты ищешь? — подал голос двойник.

— Пули, конечно!

— Так вот же они, — снова осмелев, двойник подошел ближе и поднял отброшенную Свладом черную коробочку. Коробочка эта не открывалась, Свлад вспомнил о шкатулках-ловушках и решил не испытывать судьбу. Но двойник, похоже не видел ничего опасного.

— Доставай, — велел Свлад.

— Что? Нет, они прямо так туда вставляются.

— Ерунда, — не поверил Свлад. — Не пролезет.

— Так не в дуло же! Эту штуку надо куда-то в рукоятку засунуть... Вроде бы…

Свлад забрал у него коробочку с пулями, и двойник снова шарахнулся в сторону, как будто Свлад мог его укусить. Свлад, конечно, мог — но не стал бы, ведь есть ножницы. И этот пистолет. Надо только разобраться, как его зарядить.

Двойник вдруг оживился — издал довольный возглас и поднял с пола пластинку с портретом.

— Что? — спросил Свлад,слегка досадуя, что пропустил нечто ценное.

— Это же ключ! Мы можем выйти наружу!

Свлад уставился на пластинку. Похоже, его пытались обдурить.

— Это не ключ, — категорично сказал он. — Где у него бороздки? И он не пролезет ни в один замок.

— А тут специальные замки, как раз для них, — бодро пояснил двойник. — Это такой секретный шпионский ключ для важных мест.

Ладно, это имело смысл — замаскированный ключ вполне может выглядеть не как ключ.

*** *** ***

Выбраться из здания удалось не сразу — Свлад понятия не имел, куда нужно идти, потому что за все время видел только несколько коридоров, лаборатории да спортзал. Двойник тем более ничего тут не знал, хотя и делал вид, будто у него все под контролем. Если он действительно был другим Свладом, то наверняка сейчас изо всех сил пытался подавить панику.

В коридорах было пусто. Горели красные аварийные лампы, но сирены больше не выли. Свлад уже успел забыть, с чего все началось, но эта непривычная картина напомнила, что поблизости таилась еще какая-то опасность.

Например, те четверо жутких парней. Хотя, наверное, если они снова попробуют напасть, двойник их убьет.

Не то чтобы эта мысль очень утешала. Свлад предпочел бы больше никогда в жизни не видеть трупов.

Поплутав в коридорах, они нашли лестницу, ведущую наверх, за ней — еще один коридор, за ним — большой пустой ангар… ...С распахнутыми воротами.

Марзанна знала. Она говорила, что двери просто откроются сами, когда придет время. Не стоило и сомневаться — Свлад ведь и сам знал, что все идет, как должно, и он всегда там, где должен быть. Просто об этом было так легко забыть в подобном месте.

За воротами виднелся кусок темно-синего ночного неба. В ангар задул ветерок, принеся с собой запах сырой земли и травы, и у Свлада закружилась голова от свежести, совсем не похожей на сухой кондиционированный воздух базы.

Кроме того, ветер принес запах гари и отдаленные крики. Снаружи что-то полыхнуло, на миг осветив небо оранжевым.

— Интересно, — оценил двойник.

*** *** ***

Двойник спотыкался и глазел по сторонам, словно впервые оказался на улице. В небе над базой стрекотало какое-то чудище, похожее на огромную стрекозу; у него был огромный светящийся глаз, освещавший землю мощным лучом. Свлад прижался к ближайшей стене и заставил двойника сделать то же самое.

Соседнее здание горело.

— Ну, я думаю, тут и без нас разберутся, — сказал Свлад. — Побежали.

К счастью, бегал двойник прилично — почти так же быстро, как сам Свлад. Одежда у него, конечно, была неудобная — в этих тапочках далеко не уйдешь, и он быстро замерзнет в одной футболке. Надо было хоть куртку с охранника снять.

Трудности начались, когда они добрались до забора. Забор был сделан из металлической сетки, высокий, с колючей проволокой наверху, но в принципе вполне преодолимый, по мнению Свлада. Однако двойник только схватился за сетку и тут же беспомощно повис, растопырив руки и ноги.

— Ты чего делаешь? — удивился Свлад, вскарабкавшийся уже на середину.

— Лезу, — пропыхтел двойник.

— Ты висишь, — заметил Свлад.

— Дурацкий забор… Надо было лучше тренироваться на физкультуре…

— Так ты не перелезешь. Ногами упирайся.

Двойник попробовал и свалился вниз, по дороге умудрившись ободрать локоть. Свлад закатил глаза и спрыгнул следом.

— По-твоему, я должен с тобой нянчиться? — проворчал он, снимая рюкзак с плеч и роясь там в поисках подорожника.

Вообще-то он даже не знал, зачем ему помогает. Наверное, то что этот мальчишка — он сам, давало ему некоторые привилегии.

— Я просто никогда раньше не лазил по заборам, — виновато пояснил двойник, зажимая рану.

Свлад наконец нашарил сверток с листьями, но когда он развернул пергамент, подорожники рассыпались в пыль прямо у него в руках. Это было что-то новенькое.

— У вас живут микробы? — поинтересовался он.

— Э…

— Ну, маленькие такие, зеленые… Смеются еще противно.

— Эээ…

— Они налетают на рану, если не обработать, и тогда запросто можно помереть, — объяснил Свлад. — Не знаю, что с подорожником, но другого у меня нет.

У забора росла куча всевозможной травы, но нужных круглых листьев Свлад не нашел. Делать было нечего — он слегка промыл двойнику рану водой из фляжки и посыпал оставшейся от подорожника пылью. Свлад боялся, что двойник начнет ныть, но тот стоически перенес процедуру, только морщился и иногда ойкал.

— А теперь полезли, — скомандовал Свлад. — Я покажу как.

— Там же наверху еще проволока, — будто только заметил двойник. — Как мы через нее полезем?

Свлад снисходительно щелкнул ножницами.

— Они разрежут что угодно.

— Хм. А почему бы тогда просто не прорезать дыру в заборе?

Они уставились друг на друга.

Две головы — лучше одной, говаривала Мэб. Правда, никто почему-то не соглашался на предложение почти бесплатно пришить вторую, но, похоже, старуха действительно знала в жизни толк.

*** *** ***

Было холодно, рука болела, тапочки промокли в мокрой траве, а еще Свлад пропустил ужин и уже успел проголодаться. Лес впереди был темным и казался не слишком приветливым. За их с двойником спинами горело здание «Черного крыла». Они не знали, куда идти, поэтому просто пошли… Куда-то.

Свлад еще никогда не был так счастлив.


End file.
